Sonic Overwrite
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Sobreescribir el destino es un acto imposible, pero los cambios son necesarios para asegurar el equilibrio. El rencor, el odio y la desesperación pueden romper ese balance. Y eso no puede suceder. Sin importar quién tenga que ser destruido para ello, lo protegeré. Lo siento por ti, héroe azul, pero este es tu destino, y no hay marcha atrás. El final de su historia... Inicia ahora.
1. Chapter 0: Equilibrio

**Sonic Overwrite**

**Chapter 0: Equilibrio.**

…

…

…

**Sigues ahí… ¿no? No te has ido todavía…**

**No. Todavía tienes esperanza. Todavía te aferras a ellas, intentando cumplir tu objetivo, negándote a ser eliminado de este universo sin conseguir tu propósito…**

**Igual que yo…**

…

…

**Eres particular, ¿verdad? No eres otra escoria que fue exterminada por tonterías. Realmente puedes hacerlo posible. Y se te consideró un peligro por ello.**

**A ti… y a los tuyos…**

…

**Quieres hacerlos pagar.**

**Pero murieron hace milenios… aunque deberías estarles agradecido. Cualquier otro, habría buscado desesperadamente la forma de eliminarte de la existencia permanentemente. Pero, por azares del destino, sigues aquí. Luchando por sobrevivir.**

**Por respirar.**

**Por vivir.**

…

**Quieres regresar. Pero no puedes.**

**Quieres volver a verlos, pero no puedes.**

**Quieres vengarte, pero no puedes.**

**No puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. De ahí viene tu frustración… tu odio aumenta. Tus ganas de resetear todo aumentan. Quieres que este mundo funcione de forma distinta, no como ELLOS quieren.**

**Somos más parecidos de lo que crees, aunque nuestros objetivos sean distintos. Nuestras diferencias, que nos hacen enemigos…**

**Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en mejores condiciones, probablemente nos estaríamos tratando de matar el uno al otro ahora mismo, ¿no es así…?**

**Pero ahora… hay algo que uno necesita del otro. Hay algo que nos une.**

**El equilibrio entre nosotros debe protegerse, y lo sabes. Eso eres tú, después de todo.**

**El Equilibrio.**

**Y yo…**

**La Destrucción.**

**Somos iguales, pero distintos a la vez. Y con el diferente poder de ambos…**

**Con el DESEO de ambos de continuar existiendo…**

**Lo lograremos.**

**Volveremos.**

**Y entonces… terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.**

**Entenderemos cuál destino es el que nos depara. Descubriremos cuál es nuestro propósito. Nuestro verdadero propósito.**

**Y el que sobreviva, será el que más determinado estaba de triunfar…**

…

…

…

**Muy bien… Peter. Lo haré. Lo haremos.**

…

**Volveremos.**

**¿Estás listo…?**

**Destruyamos nuestra prisión de una vez por todas…**

**Liberémonos de estas cadenas…**

**Y exterminemos a las escorias que me detuvieron la última vez.**

**Reescribamos nuestra historia…**

…

**Sellemos nuestro trato.**

**¿Estás de acuerdo…?**

…

…

…

_**-Sí-**_

_**¡Uff! Muy bien. Tenía ganas de al menos dar un adelanto de lo que tengo planeado escribir sobre mi erizo favorito en el futuro. Hace tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí, y puede que eso siga igual después de un tiempo. Me abriré una cuenta de Wattpad pronto para publicar esta historia ahí también, por si acaso. Tengo demasiadas aspiraciones con esta historia, muchas ideas y muchas esperanzas, y espero que llegue lejos. Intentaré usar todo mi potencial como escritor en este proyecto mío, pero no sé si lo haré bien. Después de tanto tiempo, como que me he oxidado.**_

_**Pero bueno, me alegro de haber regresado temporalmente hasta Enero. Fue un gusto volver aparecer por aquí, y me alegrará el día cualquiera que lea esto.**_

_**Hace tiempo que no digo esto y como que me da nostalgia.**_

_**Cuídense, y nos leemos.**_

…

…

_**¿Era así, verdad? XD**_


	2. Chapter 1: Restauración

**Sonic Overwrite**

**Chapter 1: Restauración.**

"Bueno, ¿qué quieren que les diga?

Lo logramos, de nuevo. Pero supongo que es muy tarde para cantar victoria. Ojalá Eggman se cansara de intentar conquistar el mundo y fallar una y otra vez, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de que eso ocurra pronto.

Las cosas han mejorado mucho. Encontrados el antídoto. Los inocentes que fueron transformados en Zombots fueron curados, incluso yo mismo. Casi todos fueron convertidos antes de que pudiéramos extender la cura en el oxígeno de todo el planeta, pero lo conseguimos. Eggman también estuvo a punto de ser infectado, y aunque lo evitamos, no parecía muy agradecido. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Tenía mucha confianza en que conseguiría controlar a los Zombots y conseguir su victoria de una vez por todas, pero no lo consiguió, y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. Casi toda la población, fauna y flora del planeta se vio afectada, aunque, poco a poco, todo se arregló, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Eggman desapareció luego de que lo derrotáramos nuevamente. Se había enfurecido mucho por su nuevo fracaso, nos atacó a todos con un robot bastante fuerte, un supuesto prototipo de su mejor invención hasta el momento, pero le pateamos el trasero, y no ha vuelto a mostrarlo desde entonces.

Y desde entonces, hemos tenido paz.

Tails sigue en su taller creando cientos de aparatos, y mejorando sus antiguos artefactos. Desde su batalla contra los Deadly Six, ha decidido mejorar su tecnología para que nadie pueda controlarla y ponerla en su contra.

Por cierto, esos seis monstruitos debajo de las camas volvieron a Lost Hex después de su disciplina, y no han causado más problemas desde entonces.

Knuckles sigue en su preciada isla. Estoy empezando a pensar de que se volverá loco al estar tantos meses ahí metido. Vamos a visitarlo de vez en cuando, y no le desagradan nuestras visitas. Siendo honesto, extraño buscar problemas con ese cabeza hueca…

Amy continúa en la Restauración. Ahora se enfoca en reconstruir las poblaciones que fueron siniestradas por los Zombots. Le va bien, aunque más de uno le decimos que debería dormir un poco… Y también debería dejar de tomar tanto café. Creo que va a darle un infarto.

Bah, es broma. Amy es fuerte. Soportará esta tarea y muchos más. Casi todo el mundo la respeta y tiene fe en que ella va a arreglar todo…

Además, Cream, Big y Vanilla la apoyan y ayudan en todo lo que puedan. Puedo asegurar que hacen un buen trabajo con eso.

Los Chaotix siguen por ahí resolviendo casos… Mucha gente desaparecida después de todo lo que sucedió. Pero esos locos son buenos encontrando cosas. Vector es más intuitivo y astuto de lo que parece, y confío en ellos para asegurar que todos estén a salvo… Eso espero. Está muy bien que todo esté quedando como nuevo, pero sería mejor si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Cream parece feliz. Aunque creo que la pobre salió un poco traumada de lo que vivió hace unos meses. Realmente debió haber sufrido mucho, pero espero que se recupere por completo con el tiempo. Aunque Amy sigue contándome aún tiene pesadillas sobre lo que ocurrió… Pero ahora todo está bien. Esa niña no sufrirá más. Me encargaré personalmente de eso. Su sonrisa y optimismo me ayudó mucho a mí también para no perder la esperanza.

Big se había perdido en Frog Forest , buscando a Froggy, como siempre. Él… no es muy listo, pero al menos se mantuvo a salvo. Debo admitir que un Zombots tan grande y fuerte como él hubiera causado problemas. La infección nunca llegó a Frog Forest, así que nunca supo nada sobre el Metal Virus. Ojalá fuera tan ignorante como él para nunca notar que el planeta entero y todos sus habitantes sufrieron una infección casi indestructible, y que dejó consecuencias en todo el ecosistema.

Silver está bien, en teoría. Sigue aquí. Regresó casi inmediato al irse de regreso al futuro y… lo que me contó logró perturbarme. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro… ni las primeras palabras que dijo al preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

"No hay futuro…"

Ha estado demasiado deprimido desde entonces. Nadie sabe qué sucedió, ni cómo sucedió, ya que probablemente no ha pasado, sino que VAYA a pasar, pero… por alguna razón, su mundo ya no existe. No hay nada más que oscuridad, según él. Tardamos mucho en tranquilizar al pobre, y una vez se rehízo se marchó inmediatamente, jurando no descansar hasta destruir la amenaza que destruirá su hogar. Pobre chico… apenas y duerme.

Blaze también regresó, junto con Marine. Ambas llegaron para evitar que los Zombots siguieran dañando este mundo, y nos ayudaron a vencerlos y Blaze comandó personalmente la misión de buscar cada base de Eggman para asegurarse de que no tuviera reservas del Metal Virus en ninguna parte. No podía arriesgarse a que tal amenaza ingresase también en su Dimensión y todos los suyos peligraran, pues, a diferencia que nosotros, que nos tenemos unos a otros y somos muchos, ella solo tiene a Marine en su mundo, y casi nunca piensa en arriesgar su vida al aceptar que la acompañe a vivir aventuras. Se preocupó mucho por Silver, y de vez en cuando va a buscarlo para ayudarlo en su misión. Marine y él se han vuelto buenos amigos, en teoría, aunque Silver no está muy conversador últimamente. Regresan de vez en cuando a su Dimensión, pero la mayoría del tiempo ahora se la pasan aquí. Espero que el reinado de Blaze no se vea afectado por ello...

Y GUN ha vuelto.

Después de que la organización fuera exterminada por Eggman, todos la dieron por perdida. Incluso yo creí que no quedaba nadie de GUN, que incluso el Comandante había muerto, pero no. Estaban escondidos, escaneando todo desde un buque submarino gigante que ellos llaman "Salvamento". Son pocos en comparación con el pasado, pero siguen fuertes y manteniéndose vigentes. En la guerra contra los Zombots fueron de ayuda vital en el final. Idearon trajes con la ayuda de Tails que podrían protegerlos contra la infección a menos que fueran destruidos, y lograron ralentizar el avance de los zombies hasta que la cura estuvo lista. Nada mal para un puñado de humanos débiles, pero con recursos e inteligencia. Les debo una, sinceramente. Y ayudan a la Restauración a reparar los daños causados por el doctor, y por ello se merecen puntos extra.

Y finalmente… Shadow…

Rouge, Omega y él volvieron a GUN. Parecen sentirse cómodos en esos cuarteles tan poco silenciosos y llenos de escándalo. Pero la organización recupera terreno rápido, y han copiado la tecnología de Eggman muy bien. Los robots de defensa que construyen son casi tan resistentes como los robots del Doctor, pero todavía no pueden crear algo que le haga competencia a invenciones como Metal Sonic.

De quien no he sabido nada desde hace tiempo, pero no es que me importe.

Tampoco he sabido mucho más de esos tres, más que van de un lado al otro cumpliendo misiones poco importantes, como reconstrucción, destruir bases deshabilitadas del doctor, revisar viejos archivos en sus computadores etc. Deben divertirse a su forma, supongo.

¿Y qué he estado haciendo yo? Disfrutando de la merecida paz que hemos ganado, y que, por ahora, no hay más peligros que enfrentar. Realmente extrañaba eso. He recorrido el mundo tantas veces, pero siempre parece que hay nuevas cosas que descubrir ahí afuera. Correr me mantiene activo, feliz, y me hace olvidar las experiencias del pasado. La tensión, desesperación, tristeza y miedo se desvanecen al mover mis pies, sentir el sol, y hacerme uno con el viento.

Ese soy yo, y no he cambiado. Nunca cambio, sin importar qué. Sin importar qué pueda suceder, nada me hará estresarme y volverme un amargado como Shadow, ¿cierto…?

No voy a cambiar, ni a guardar rencor. Nunca…

Es… es un trato…

Que me hago a mí mismo.

Y que nunca romperé.

Lo prometo…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Empire City se encontraba en su mayoría intacta. Aunque fue infestó de Zombots y cundió el pánico, hubo relativamente pocos daños en toda la ciudad, y actualmente, se encontraba tan activa como siempre. La gente iba y venía de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Las calles siempre se encontraban pobladas y las aceras se ennegrecían de peatones o los autos.

Una ciudad que nunca duerme.

Una ciudad que nunca muere.

O eso pensaban muchos…

*_¡BOOM!*_

En medio de la noche, el estruendo se escuchó con fuerza en todas las calles circundantes. Muchos automovilistas se detuvieron en medio de la calle, simplemente para observar atónitos la nube de humo que apareció repentinamente en el sector vacío de la ciudad.

Y era obvio que algo malo sucedía

Algo muy malo.

—¡No escaparán!

El áspero gruñido de una voz oscura resonó en el callejón, que atravesó en un segundo a velocidad sónica. Sus tres objetivos avanzaron fuera de ahí, y se esforzaron por no permitir que su perseguidor se acercara demasiado.

Los tres antropomórficos huían con sorprendente velocidad, lo suficiente como para mantener a su perseguidor unos metros atrás, pero incluso eso era arriesgado. No podían permitirse una confrontación. No ahora.

Una de las sombras consiguió adelantarse mucho, pero las otras dos, una delgada y una corpulenta, se quedaron atrás, y aquel veloz antropomórfico oscuro no tardó en ir a por ellos. Pensó primero en derribar al más amenazador, pero éste lo vio venir y de una patada hizo volar un auto abandonado ahí estacionado. Sorprendido, la sombra que los perseguía atajó el vehículo en el aire con sus brazos, casi sin esfuerzo, y lo depositó en el suelo sin problemas. Volvió a fijarse en sus objetivos, y destellos llameantes salieron de sus pies solo para hacerlo acelerar con más fuerza.

La amplia calle se volvió una zona de obstáculos llena de escombros, automóviles abandonados y máquinas de construcción que los tres fugitivos eludían sin desacelerar como maestros de maniobras. El que los seguía también consiguió hacerse paso entre la zona sin problema, derrapando debajo de vehículos, esquivando agujeros en el concreto, y saltando por encima de enormes máquinas, sin perder de vista a sus objetivos, a quienes veía cada vez más lejos.

Se frustró, y vio varios saltos para llevar hasta lo alto de una grúa pequeña, en la que volvió a localizar a sus objetivos. Suspiró antes de saltar de ahí con gran potencia, dirigiéndose como un misil hacia sus enemigos para atraparlos de una vez por todas.

La sombra delgada que vio junto a la corpulenta lo vio venir, y levantó una mano hacia él.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero todas las máquinas, vehículos y demás objetos fueron rodeados inmediatamente por un aura gris, y empezaron a levitar en el aire. Aquello logró sorprenderlo, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para eludir rápidamente todos aquellos obstáculos, que se lanzaron hacia él para aplastarlo.

Dando volteretas e increíblemente ágiles giros, eludió todos los proyectiles que le atacaron. Aterrizó sobre el techo de un vehículo que volaba en el aire y saltó de allí, aterrizando en otros vehículos flotantes, uno tras otro, hasta aterrizar en el asfalto, derrapando, notando que nuevamente, sus objetivos se habían alejado de él.

No tardó en volver a seguirlos, esta vez, con más velocidad.

Las sombras notaron que no habían logrado zafárselo de encima y la más adelantada del trío se hartó. Sin dejar de desplazarse hacia el frente, dio un salto en el aire, volteándose hacia atrás mientras caía y disparó desde sus dedos una andanada de balas eléctricas, que tomaron a Shadow desprevenido.

No obstante, simplemente se impulsó con sus piernas y dio un impresionante salto en el aire, rebasando a sus objetivos y pasando por encima de ellos. Su rostro se iluminó con el resplandor de la luna al dar una vuelta en el cielo estrellado y aterrizar con un estruendo delante de sus presas, quienes se detuvieron, con clara frustración.

—Ríndanse o los someteré. —Les advirtió con tono amenazante, mientras que sus ojos rojos parecían penetrar directamente sus almas con su peligrosa mirada, acompañada además de un pisotón en el asfalto que resonó fuertemente. —Hicieron una estupidez, y lo saben. Ya no tienen escapatoria después de lo que hicieron.

—¡Ja! Eso es muy exagerado… Hemos hecho cosas peores que simplemente robar una base mal escondida. —Shadow the Hedgehog frunció el ceño cuando el aparente líder del grupo le habló: una puma antropomórfica de mirada confiada y elegante, vistiendo un elegante abrigo de terciopelo fucsia y un pantalón ajustado negro, que dejaba libre su cola larga. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar como focos eléctricos. —Simplemente tomamos algo que nos pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo y queríamos de…

—Las Chaos Emeralds no les pertenecen. —Shadow encorvó su cuerpo y preparó sus piernas. —Es su último aviso: ¡Ríndanse o lo lamentarán!

—Creo que eres tú el que va a lamentarlo. —Le guiñó la puma con mirada seductora y tono divertido. Sus compañeros, un corpulento oso negro de ojos rojo oscuro y chaqueta de cuero, y un cuervo de plumaje negro azulado con un medallón arcano colgando de su cuello, se quedaban detrás de ella, en silencio. —Meterte en nuestro camino no me parece una buena idea, erizo. Podrías hacerte daño.

Shadow no dijo nada más, harto de que esa puma demostrara no temerle en lo más mínimo.

Ya lo pagaría.

Se abalanzó contra sus objetivos en una veloz precipitación, impulsado con fuerza gracias a las llamaradas que exhalaban sus zapatillas. La puma no pareció preocuparse, y chasqueó los dedos.

Una explosión eléctrica se detonó enfrente de ella, y el chispazo obligó a Shadow a alejarse para evitar ser electrocutado.

Y justamente en ese momento, uno de sus enemigos (el oso negro) apareció a su costado. Solo consiguió volverse hacia él, antes de recibir una patada alta directamente en el mentón, siendo tal la potencia que salió disparado hacia atrás. Shadow soltó un quejido antes de recomponerse en el aire y aterrizar limpiamente, apretando un puño por la molestia. Fijó sus ojos en el oso que le había atacado, quien se permitió una sonrisa antes de hacer crujir sus nudillos. El erizo mostró los colmillos y se abalanzó en un segundo hacia él. El oso se puso en guardia, pero la velocidad de su oponente lo superó por mucho. Solo atinó a dar un golpe hacia él y lograr interceptarlo, y de cierto modo, lo consiguió…

Shadow había usado el puño de su rival para base para impulsarse hacia arriba en un parpadeo. El oso negro apenas vislumbró al erizo negro encima de su cabeza cuando éste se convirtió en una especie de bola espinosa que giraba increíblemente rápido, y que, un segundo después, descendió hacia él como un mortífero proyectil.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue cubrirse con sus brazos, pero antes de que Shadow lograra detonar su ataque teledirigido sobre él, todo se quedó sospechosamente silencioso por varios segundos… Shadow ensanchó los ojos, percatándose de que había frenado su ataque justo antes de tocar a su enemigo, y que ahora levitaba en el aire, justo frente a él, rodeado por un aura grisácea que le impedía moverse…

—No te descuides, Folz. —Shadow volteó sus ojos hacia el ave del trío. Aquel cuervo con rostro astuto y mezquino parecía sereno, pero al mismo tiempo, muy meditativo. Con una mano alzaba, rodeada de esa misma energía gris, parecía mantener a Shadow quieto con solo el poder de su mente…

Telequinesis.

—No podemos permitirnos caídos ahora. A Peter eso no va a gustarle.

—Lo sé… —Masculló el oso, llamado Folz, volteando los ojos, antes de fijarlos en Shadow y sonreír macabramente. —Pero déjame divertirme un poco más antes de eso…

—Je. Atacar a un oponente que ni siquiera puede moverse. Algo cobarde de tu parte, ¿no crees? —Le dijo Shadow, solo para hacerlo enojar y que le dijera al cuervo que lo soltara, pero no salió como esperó.

Al contrario de lo que parecía, ese oso con fuerza bruta no cayó en el anzuelo, y simplemente sonrió de lado.

—No soy tonto, y sé lo peligroso que puedes ser. —Replicó Folz, sujetando la cabeza del erizo con sus enormes manos. —Si tenemos la clara oportunidad de acabar contigo… Y tenemos por código no desperdiciar las oportunidades…

Shadow escupió sangre cuando la rodilla del oso se clavó en su estómago, acortándole la respiración. Apenas logró recomponerse del golpe cuando otro le llegó en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia atrás. Chocó contra un muro de ladrillo, con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor y frustración, y apenas al abrirlos se sobresaltó al encontrarse rodeado por decenas de lanzas de luz cristalina apuntándolo directamente. El cuervo lo miraba fijamente, con una mano extendida hacia él. Con un semblante despiadado, simplemente cerró su puño, activando todas esas lanzas para que salieran disparadas hacia él.

Shadow dio un salto para eludir la mayoría, que se estrellaron contra la pared donde se encontraba y detonaron, pero algunas se frenaron en pleno viaje y cambiaron su rumbo hacia la nueva locación de su objetivo. En el aire, Shadow las observó serio, para después salir disparado hacia sus enemigos. Las lanzas lo seguían de cerca, pero él únicamente se mantuvo concentrado en sus objetivos, desplazándose sobre el cielo como patinando en el aire. Incluso el cuervo, con toda su inteligencia, tardó en percatarse de lo que el erizo planeaba.

—Canalla… —Masculló, antes de deshacer las lanzas de luz que Shadow atraía directamente hacia ellos. Aquella acción distrajo su atención lo suficiente como para que el erizo lograra acercarse lo suficiente.

El ataque giratorio de Shadow podría atravesar un muro sólido de concreto. Toda su furia se concentró en ese movimiento que iba dirigido exactamente hacia el ave psíquica, listo para destrozarlo por atreverse a desafiarle…

Pero no sucedió. Una descarga eléctrica lo interceptó antes de que pudiera golpear a su blanco. Aulló de dolor, mientras cada uno de sus sentidos se enloquecía, sus extremidades tambaleaban y su corazón dejaba de latir…

Una vez la electricidad dejó de fluir por su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas, temblando, y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. La puma había aparecido detrás de él, con todavía una mano levantada, como si acabara de chasquear los dedos. Sonrió coquetamente al acercarse al erizo en el suelo y agacharse a su lado.

—No te has muerto todavía, ¿verdad?

Shadow le contestó abriendo sus ojos de golpe, inyectados de rabia y enfado. Se le hubiera abalanzado con toda su furia, si un aura grisácea no lo hubiera evitado. Se quedó paralizado, con el cuervo observándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises brillando místicamente.

—Controlado. —Reportó, serio.

—Buen trabajo, Novern. —Le felicitó la puma junto a Shadow, radiante. —Ahora, tenemos el premio gordo. No solo una Chaos Emerald, sino también… uno de nuestros futuros problemas más grandes. Peter estará…

—No digas su nombre. —Le recordó Folz, el oso.

—Cierto. —Contestó ella. —Es mejor no precipitarnos contigo, querido. No hay que repetir los errores del pasado, así que deberíamos eliminarte cuanto antes, por si las dudas. —Sus ojos centellearon de un azul eléctrico. Sus manos fueron envueltas en chispas, y un aura electrificada se manifestó a su alrededor, iluminando tenuemente el entorno tan lúgubre en el que se encontraban. —¿Últimas palabras?

En un principio, Shadow parecía más encolerizado que nunca, con sus ojos dilatados y mostrando los colmillos mientras intentaba furiosamente liberarse de la presión telequinética que el cuervo le aplicaba; pero al oír esa frase, simplemente logró calmarse, volviendo su típica expresión seria con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió levemente.

—Sí. —Dijo. —Quiero saber, exactamente, quiénes son ustedes.

—Oh, ¿qué no pensabas que éramos unos simples rateros y ya? —La puma soltó una risita y desenfundó lo que parecía un estoque eléctrico. —Pero, respondiendo a tus dudas, no hay mucho que decir. Hay demasiado. Quizás sería demasiado largo de contar, y tenemos prisa… —Analizó el filo de su arma distraídamente, y miró a Shadow de soslayo, divertida. —Aunque podríamos ser breves. Solo debes saber una cosa, Shadow the Hedgehog. —Un segundo después, la punta del arma se encontraba rozando la garganta del erizo, quien se quedó completamente quieto, sintiendo estática emanar de ella. —Hacemos esto por un bien mayor, y ni tú, ni ninguna de las sucias ratas que vienen contigo y se hacen llamar héroes, debería meterse en nuestro camino si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias. _Los cambios son necesarios para continuar_.

Pudo leer sus movimientos a tiempo. La puma blandió su arma para decapitarlo en un segundo sin misericordia, pero no consiguió acabar con la vida suprema, no así de fácil.

Shadow sonrió y desapareció delante de los ojos atónitos del trío de villanos en un resplandor azulino. La puma soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y levantó la mirada al presenciar una sombra de encima de ellos…

No supieron qué sucedió exactamente. Sólo se movieron lo más rápido posible para eludir la lluvia de jabalinas de luz que cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Rut! —Le gritó Folz a la puma, que acababa de esquivar unos cuantos Chaos Spears.

Ella volteó, simplemente para recibir en todo el estómago una patada de Shadow, con la fuerza suficiente para dispararla fuera de la vista del erizo, quien volvió a desaparecer para materializarse en el camino de ella y atraparla sujetándola por el cuello.

—Creo que no entendiste bien. —Los ensombrecidos ojos rojos de Shadow parecieron mirar su alta mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre. —¿Quién te dijo que eran ustedes los que podrían amenazar? Deberías ubicarte, señorita.

—¡Suéltame, sucia rata…! —Chilló ella, furiosa, descargando electricidad desesperadamente de su cuerpo para electrocutar a Shadow, pero éste ya había visto algo así venir.

La soltó y se alejó de un salto, esquivando además de las descargas los filosos proyectiles que Novern, el cuervo, disparó contra él. El ave oscura y el oso negro acometieron contra él, pero Shadow se escurrió entre ambos con su velocidad, y arremetió contra Rut, la puma, con un Spin Dash que ella no pudo esquivar. La líder del grupo voló por los aires, y el cuervo se distrajo para atraparla en el cielo con sus poderes psíquicos. Suspiró tranquilo al notar que se encontraba bien, aunque muy furiosa. Iba a empezar a bajarla suavemente, cuando Shadow apareció a sus espaldas y lo botó al suelo de una patada.

Folz reaccionó a tiempo y embistió a Shadow con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero se quedó helado cuando él logró detenerlo sin problemas.

—No saben con quién se metieron, insectos. —Le aseguró el erizo con mirada siniestra. —Se arrepentirán de haberme hecho enojar…

Y antes de que su enemigo reaccionara, le estampó un tremendo gancho en la mandíbula que le hizo salir disparado contra una pared, incrustándose en ella. Novern se posicionó en sus espaldas a una distancia segura, y, concentrándose, reunió una gran cantidad de energía en dos de sus dedos, que expulsó como un fino haz de luz mística, dirigido directamente hacia Shadow para liquidarlo. Pero el erizo reaccionó antes y lo esquivó moviéndose a un costado, fijando sus ojos en Novern como si no fuera gran cosa. Se desvaneció con su Chaos Control, y Novern logró percibirlo detrás de él cuando ya estaba ahí, propinándole tal patada que giró dolorosamente por el piso y su cabeza rebotó contra el bordillo de la acera, quedándose entumecido del dolor en el suelo.

Shadow lo miró fríamente, e iba a rematarlo con una ráfaga de Chaos Spears, pero Rut se interpuso, invocando a su alrededor decenas de esferas eléctricas que volaron en forma de un aluvión relámpagos hacia Shadow, chocando contra cada Chaos Spear para interceptarla, neutralizando así el ataque. El erizo negro frunció el ceño y de sus zapatillas emergieron llamas que lo impulsaron súbitamente hacia la puma, quien lo esperó con una daga de electricidad en cada mano. Pensó que podría recibirlo con una apuñalada más rápido de lo que él podría reaccionar, pero se equivocó. Shadow se deslizó por debajo de su daga, inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás, con la cabeza mirando a lo alto. El erizo observó en cámara lenta cómo el cuchillo pasaba por delante de su rostro, rozando su nariz negra, y una vez derrapó hasta encontrarse a espaldas de Rut, la mandó a volar con una fuerte patada en la espalda, estrellándola contra un automóvil abandonado, terminando atascada en él.

—Tsk. No son tan rudos. —Admitió Shadow, cruzándose de brazos. —Comparados con todo lo que he vivido, son un paseo por el parque.

—O mejor por el infierno, maldito desgraciado. —Escuchó, y reaccionó a tiempo para eludir el puñetazo de Folz echándose para atrás. El puño del oso destrozó el pavimento y se enterró en el suelo, pero la mirada de furia interminable de él seguía fija en el erizo, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio quieren continuar?

—Te haré tragarte tus palabras. Y usaré tu cráneo como tazón para cereal.

—¿No tenías nada mejor que decir? —Novern apareció levitando junto a Folz, mirándolo algo incómodo. —Eso fue innecesario.

—Como toda esta pelea, pero igual seguimos luchando, ¿no? —Replicó Folz, abriendo su puño y mostrándoselo a Shadow, con los dedos engarfiados. —Escucha, escoria del demonio. Si no quieres ser calcinado hasta tus cimientos… —Hizo aparecer una bola de fuego púrpura en el centro de su palma, que ardía furiosamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente, mirándolo sin ningún sentimiento brillando en ellos. —**Apártate.**

Shadow frunció el ceño, y cuando Folz disparó aquella bola de fuego él simplemente invocó un Chaos Spear y lo lanzó contra el misil de su enemigo, haciéndolo reventar en medio viaje… El repentino movimiento de Novern, cambiando de posición, lo distrajo, dándole la oportunidad a Folz de atravesar la niebla y golpearlo con todo su cuerpo con la fuerza de un camión.

Novern usó sus poderes psíquicos para obligar a un fragmento de la carretera a elevarse detrás de Shadow, donde fue estrellado por Folz.

Y éste simplemente fue repelido por una patada en el rostro del erizo, quien estaba empezando a cansarse. Levantó la mirada al notar una sombra acercándosele desde una buena distancia: un auto que volaba peligrosamente hacia él para aplastarlo. Frunció el ceño y dio un salto hacia él, dejando que el viento nocturno golpeara su rostro…

Comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo rápidamente, con cada vez más velocidad, hasta alcanzar la suficiente para atravesar el auto de par en par, que cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo. Shadow aterrizó junto a él, y le echó un vistazo… y lo reconoció.

El auto donde había estrellado a Rut…

Vislumbró un rápido destello a su derecha, y alcanzó a mirar hacia esa dirección cuando aquella ola de electricidad lo atravesó en un segundo, acortándole la respiración y afectando todo su cuerpo… Aquella electricidad púrpura empezó a condensarse detrás del paralizado erizo, materializando la forma física de Rut, quien, sonriendo, creó un látigo de electricidad con el cual azotó furiosamente el cuerpo de Shadow fuera de su vista.

El erizo dio varias vueltas en el aire, simplemente para ser interceptado por una increíble fuerza que lo jalaba hacia el suelo, como una gravedad aumentada por diez, estrellándolo fuertemente contra el pavimento, con su cuerpo rodeado por un aura gris…

—Ahora Folz. —Dijo Novern, con sus ojos grises brillando sin perder a Shadow de vista. Se encontraba junto al oso, encima del tejado de un edificio de tres pisos.

Ansioso, el criminal dio un tremendo salto que hizo estremecer toda la frágil estructura. Tomó el impulso suficiente, y aterrizó con sus pies firmes sobre la espalda de Shadow, destrozando el suelo y creando un pequeño cráter en la carretera…

Folz rió por lo bajo con la mirada fija en la cabeza del erizo, la cual sujetó con su poderosa mano con firmeza. Lo arrancó de debajo de él bruscamente, y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Se encontraba con el rostro y el torso preocupantemente raspados, y con graves lesiones en su espalda. Folz no podía estar más complacido, ignorando que Rut y Novern se habían situado en sus costados.

—Controlado. —Sentenció Novern, mirando al vulnerable erizo que su compañero sostenía con fuerza. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—Liquidarlo, por supuesto. —Contestó Rut contundentemente. — Aunque, primero deberíamos preguntarle ciertas cosas sobre Sonic y sus amiguitos.

—Eso suena bien para mí. —Folz sonrió y miró dementemente a Shadow, estrujando su cabeza y amenazando con aplastarle el cráneo. —Amo interrogar a ratas como esta… Empecemos enseguida. —Folz levantó a Shadow, con su mano estrujando su rostro. —Primera pregunta, ¿haremos esto de la manera fácil…? —Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y su expresión se volvía cada vez más enloquecida. —¿… O la difícil?

Shadow se limitó a no responder y solo observar con desprecio a sus oponentes. Folz no parecía disgustado. Más bien lo contrario. Ensanchó más su sonrisa, y balanceó el cuerpo de Shadow rápidamente para tomar con su otra mano sus piernas.

—Como quieras. —Y le incrustó su rodilla directamente en la columna vertebral del erizo, quien no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Folz rió, pero sus carcajadas fueron silenciadas por los gritos de agonía de Shadow, mientras el oso hacía más y más presión en la columna de Shadow con su rodilla, jalando su cabeza y sus piernas, con la intención de cortarlo en dos.

Novern y Rut observaban atentamente, entretenidos con el sufrimiento de Shadow, quien creía estar en su límite por primera vez. Simplemente no podía ser derrotado tan fácilmente por simples antropomórficos con habilidades especiales. Sin importar quiénes fueran, o lo que sea que querían, no iban a salirse con la suya. No iban a deshacerse de él. No iban a arrebatarle todo en lo que había trabajado en este tiempo.

No iban a ganarle. Ni ese día, ni nunca.

La Forma de Vida Suprema nunca será erradicada…

Abrió sus ojos, brillando de siete colores distintos, y con una energía mística que los tres antropomórficos oscuros lograron percibir, pero era demasiado tarde. Folz pareció hartarse, y soltó la cabeza de Shadow para dejarlo colgando boca abajo, mientras que su mano libre se rodeaba de energía con forma de una garra. En ese momento, justo cuando iba a acabar con su vida, sucedió.

Shadow susurró unas palabras que helaron la sangre de los tres antropomórficos y les hicieron alarmarse…

—… Chaos Blast…

La explosión de energía carmesí inundó toda la calle y atrapó en su luz destructiva a los tres atacantes de Shadow, quien, en medio de la explosión, se había puesto de pie, con los ojos cerrados y una única meta.

Vencer.

Rut, Novern y Folz salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones una vez la explosión de energía Chaos cesó. El oso negro, sorprendido, respiraba agitadamente, con varias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Se encontraba acostado sobre los escombros de un edificio que fue arrasado por el Chaos Blast, y una vez reaccionó, se levantó de un salto, furioso.

—¿Dónde está…? —Murmuró, y cuando visualizó a Shadow, de pie, a unos metros de él, sintió cómo su ira empezaba a nublar su juicio. Hizo aparecer sus garras de energía, y con un grito de guerra, arremetió contra él a gran velocidad.

Shadow sabía que se acercaba, pero no tenía fuerzas aún para repelerlo. No se había recuperado por completo del súbito desgaste de energía del Chaos Blast, y todavía necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Sin contar que sus heridas le dificultaban mucho el movimiento y su espalda ardía como mil demonios. A pesar de eso, no perdió la calma, consciente de que su Chaos Blast había llamado mucho la atención…

Y para bien.

El estruendo de un disparo heló el ambiente. Rut y Novern, quienes se recuperaban de la explosión entre escombros, se incorporaron de golpe, sorprendidos. Folz se había detenido repentinamente, con los ojos ensanchados, sintiendo cómo la sangre brotaba del agujero en su hombro…

El silencio era casi absoluto, nadie reaccionaba.

Pero el sonido de más balas los obligó a espabilarse.

Entrando en pánico, Folz saltó fuera del rango de las balas que llovieron sobre él, con sorprendente agilidad para su tamaño, aunque algunas lograron rozarlo y dejarle cicatrices. Con una mano haciendo presión en su hombro para prevenir la pérdida de sangre, saltó fuera del alcance de un misil que voló hacia él, aunque la onda expansiva de la explosión logró alcanzarlo y lo botó contra una pared ruinosa, que se le vino encima y lo aplastó.

Él bajo su brazo, que volvió a acoplarse para volver a la normalidad. Sus pisadas metálicas resonaban en el pavimento, mientras que sus ojos rojos brillaban en la noche. Su silueta amenazante fue visible para sus enemigos, quienes se pusieron en guardia, a sabiendas de que ahora, Shadow había llamado refuerzos.

E-123 "Omega" apareció, fijando su visión virtual en sus objetivos, a quienes rápidamente apuntó con su ametralladora.

—¡Cúbranse! —Gritó Rut, y rápidamente desplegó un escudo electromagnético que alejaba las balas de ella y las hacía gravitar a su alrededor, devolviéndolas con la misma fuerza.

Novern hizo algo similar, produciendo una onda psíquica cuyo rango detuvo una gran cantidad de balas dirigidas hacia él, devolviéndolas hacia Omega, quien, ejecutando su sistema de defensa mejorado por GUN, hizo aparecer a su alrededor un escudo virtual que bloqueó todas sus balas y protegió su robótico cuerpo de daños innecesarios. Una vez el contraataque de sus enemigos finalizó, deshizo su barrera y buscó nuevamente a sus objetivos.

—¿Cómo nos encontró un robot tan lento? Lo dejamos atrás hace decenas de calles.

—Ese ataque… Shadow sabía que llamaría su atención con eso.

—Esto está empezando a complicarse. Enfrentarnos con estos payasos no era parte del plan. Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Y ¿qué propones? ¿Huir? No nos hemos hecho temer lo suficiente. No nos consideran todavía una seria amenaza. Si no podemos con tres de esos héroes, ¿le demostraremos a Peter que podemos serle útiles?

—Tienes razón, Folz. La retirada no es una opción. Hay que pelear.

—Piensan ilógicamente. Si nos arriesgamos así innecesariamente y somos capturados…

—Eso no sucederá. Ten un poco más de confianza en nosotros, ¿vale?

—Vale… Solo… asegurémonos de salir bien de esta.

—¡JA! Hemos pasado por mucho como para perder ahora. ¿Están listos, par de idiotas? Prepárense para el segundo round…

—No debieron entrometerse… era mi pelea.

—No te hagas el rudo ahora, imbécil. Pudieron haberte matado ahí. —Le reprochó Rouge the Bat a Shadow, cargándolo con su brazo rodeando sus hombros, mientras volaba en dirección a Omega. —Estás hecho un desastre… ¿Crees poder seguir en pie?

—He estado en peores situaciones y lo sabes. Incluso he probado la muerte.

—Tú y tus frasecitas. —Resopló Rouge, algo divertida, con sus ojos turquesa. —Solo no hagas todo por tu cuenta. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Nadie se queda atrás. O en tu caso, se adelanta. ¡¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

—Ni un daño mínimo. —Replicó Omega, viéndolos llegar hasta que aterrizaran a su lado. —Al principio, me negaba a la actualización, pero ahora, veo que era necesaria.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que ser orgulloso y terco como este chico no iba a servirte de nada! —Se bufó Rouge, señalando a Shadow, quien se soltó y se colocó junto a Omega.

—¿Los perdiste? —Le preguntó Shadow, ignorando sus heridas, serio.

—Negativo. Visión de rayos X infrarrojos. Los detecto detrás ese edificio. —Señaló con sus frías garras metálicas un alto edificio de varios pisos, a un cuarto de kilómetro de ahí. —Parecen planear su contraataque. Deberíamos asaltarlos mientras estén desprevenidos.

—¿Estás seguro de que en esas condiciones puedes luchar? —Rouge miró a Shadow con una ceja arqueada, cruzándose de brazos.

—No soy inútil para que tengas por qué preocuparte por mí. —Resopló el erizo en respuesta, dándole la espalda para observar el sitio donde sus enemigos los esperaban. —Preocúpate mejor en cuidarte a ti misma. No sé quiénes o qué son estos tipos, pero sus habilidades no las tienen cualquiera. Estén preparados para lo que sea.

—Somos el Team Dark. Siempre estamos listos para dar patadas a los canallas. —Bromeó Rouge, ofreciéndole su mano a Shadow con una sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

Shadow la observó por unos segundos, antes de sonreír ligeramente y estrechar su mano con la de ella. Omega se acercó y puso sus dedos robóticos sobre el hombro del erizo negro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Shadow le dirigió una mirada, serio, e hizo lo mismo, para nuevamente mirar hacia el edificio donde sus enemigos se escondían.

—Estamos listos. —Sentenció, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose. Resplandores multicolor emanaron de sus ojos por un segundo, al respirar profundamente y susurrar: —Chaos Control.

El trío desapareció del mapa en una luz azul, y todo quedó en silencio…

Que fue roto por una lluvia de agujas eléctricas que se clavaron en el pavimento y reventaron como granadas, devastando todo ese trozo de la carretera.

—Se movieron. —Informó Novern, con sus ojos grises brillando, mientras observaba fijamente el sitio donde sus enemigos se encontraban segundos atrás. Los tres ladrones se encontraban sobre el tejado del edificio en el que se refugiaron. —Tardaré unos segundos en localizar su presencia.

—No tenemos unos segundos, Novern. —Le refunfuñó Rut, atenta a su alrededor. —¡Apresúrate!

—No me presiones… —Murmuró el cuervo, con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado… —Arriba.

—¡No me digas, idiota! —Le gritó Folz, pues antes de que su compañero abriera la boca él y Rut salieron del rango de un misil que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, descendiendo desde el oscuro cielo.

Novern reaccionó, y desplegó una plataforma trasparente encima de sus cabezas para bloquear el proyectil, que chocó sólidamente sobre la barrera psíquica, detonando con fuerza sobre ella. Novern mantuvo el escudo hasta que las secuelas de la explosión finalizaron, pero apenas lo deshizo, más misiles vinieron detrás de ese.

El cuervo, alarmado, produjo un reventón psicoquinético que lo disparó fuera de la zona de aterrizaje de los misiles, pero no esperó que éstos recalibraran su rumbo para empezar a perseguirlo.

—¡Novern! ¡Déjate de tonterías y destrúyelos! —Le gritó Rut, haciendo aparecer su látigo eléctrico, y ya se disponía a ayudar a su compañero, cuando le pareció sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

Cuando volteó, Folz se había puesto ya a sus espaldas para bloquear con la palma de su mano la patada dirigida a la nuca de su jefa. El oso sonrió mostrando los colmillos, aplicando bastante fuerza para mantener sujeta la pierna de Shadow, quien al principio se mostró molesto, pero simplemente alzó una mano hacia su oponente para dispararle una ráfaga de estrellas de luz amarillenta al rostro…

Folz gritó de dolor y soltó a Shadow, quien aterrizó agazapado en el suelo y derribó al dolorido Folz con una patada de barrida. El oso cayó pesadamente, y Shadow se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, cuando Rut se abalanzó contra él y lo embistió con una patada en el mentón, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo rodar por el suelo. La cabeza de Shadow chocó contra filo del tejado donde se encontraban, dejándolo aturdido unos momentos, en los que Rut blandió hacia él su látigo para azotarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecha…

Pero otra veloz sombra voló hacia ella desde otra dirección, y apenas la vio cuando fue tacleada por ella, rodando ambas por el suelo hasta detenerse con Rouge the Bat encima de Rut, quien intentó zafarse del agarre de la murciélago, pero ésta tenía una mayor fuerza física.

—No deberían subestimarnos si quieren mantenerse con vida, angelitos. —Le aconsejó Rouge, y en el momento en el que Rut se descuidó para gruñirle en respuesta, desenfundó un cuchillo y lo colocó contra la garganta de la puma. —Ríndete, o esto podría dolerte.

—Tú no te creas superior a mí, nena. —Le aconsejó la puma, empezando a emanar chispas eléctricas de su pelaje. Shadow se puso de pie, y al ver aquello, se propulsó alarmado hacia su compañera. —Recuerda cuál es tu lugar.

El alarido de Rouge desgarró el ambiente. Shadow ensanchó los ojos con terror, observando a Rouge ser terriblemente electrocutada por la descarga eléctrica que evocó Rut. Shadow apretó los puños y saltó hacia ella sin miramientos, atrapándola en sus brazos y recibiendo él también parte de la descarga, sólo para apartarla de ahí bruscamente. Los dos rodaron por el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Rut se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta con una sonrisa. Miró a sus dos objetivos, que ya se incorporaban, y chasqueó sus dedos. Shadow lo sintió y abrazó a Rouge antes de teletransportarse para eludir el choque eléctrico que se produjo en el sitio donde se encontraban un segundo atrás.

Rut frunció el ceño, y cuando Shadow apareció en sus espaldas y se catapultó hacia ella se rodó en seguida, colisionando la patada del erizo contra la rodilla de la puma, quien después propinó un codazo la clavícula de Shadow, que soltó un quejido y cayó hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos antes de chocar con el piso, girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo, para luego dispararse contra Rut, quien invocó una cuchilla de electricidad para intentar detener a Shadow antes de que impactara contra ella.

Los dos forcejearon un segundo, en el que chispas volaron por causa de la fricción de los giros de Shadow contra el filo de la daga eléctrica de Rut, quien retrocedía cada vez más, llegando a alarmarse…

Pero, para su salvación, Folz apareció detrás de ambos y botó a Shadow contra el suelo con un manotazo. La esfera negra rebotó contra el suelo y salió disparada por los aires, donde se desenvolvió, revelando a Shadow, cuya silueta se alzaba majestuosamente en el cielo nocturno, con la luna de fondo, y decenas de destellos amarillos que se manifestaron a su alrededor.

Rut y Folz fruncieron el ceño y alzaron sus manos al unísono, disparando proyectiles de fuego y electricidad que lograron neutralizar los Chaos Spears que llovieron sobre ellos, provocando una inmensa nube de humo entre ambos bandos…

Pero Shadow la atravesó como una exhalación, desplazándose irrefrenable hacia sus dos enemigos, quienes se prepararon para recibirlo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, sintió cómo chocaba sólidamente contra una barrera invisible, siendo la velocidad que llevaba el impulso que necesitaba para darse un buen golpazo en la frente, terminando trastabillando un segundo…

En el que la barrera lo aprisionó, aplastándolo y haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Novern apareció levitando detrás de sus compañeros, mirando a Shadow fijamente con sus ojos grises encendidos de energía mística.

—Las plagas como ustedes deberían ser arrancadas de raíz. —Expuso siniestramente, apretando su puño para incrementar la presión ejercida en el cuerpo de Shadow para machacarlo. —**Y tú serás el primero en irte.**

—He… vivido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo para morir por causa de tres malandrines sin futuro como ustedes. —Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron levemente, y Novern frunció el ceño al verlos encendidos con siete colores.

Los siete colores de las Chaos Emeralds.

Quiso aumentar aún más la presión sobre Shadow para destriparlo de una buena vez, pero un terrible golpe en la nuca, con la fuerza de un proyectil, le hizo retorcerse del dolor, mientras salía disparado hacia el otro lado del tejado. Rouge aterrizó, preparando sus piernas para propinarle a Folz otra patada, pero éste atrapó su pierna en el aire mientras iba dirigida a su rostro con la palma de su mano, sin problemas. Le sonrió siniestramente, y la azotó con fuerza contra el suelo, acortándole la respiración…

Shadow recuperó el aire luego de estar tan cerca de ser aplanado, y levantó una mano para lanzar un Chaos Spear contra Folz, quien lo vio venir y levantó un manto de energía fucsia que lo consumió. El erizo intentó continuar disparando jabalinas de energía Chaos, pero Rut se desplazó hacia él en un parpadeo y le estampó el rostro con una patada, mandándolo al suelo.

—Esto está empezando a volverse aburrido. —Se quejó Rut, ladeando la cabeza. —¿Folz?

—Sin poderes, esta rata con alas no es más de una molestia. —Le aseguró el oso negro a su jefa, logrando enfurecer a Rouge, quien le encestó una patada en el estómago con su pierna libre, haciéndole escupir saliva y obligarlo a soltarla. —¡Maldita…!

—¿Qué decías? —Se mofó Rouge, y lanzó un cuchillo hacia Rut para evitar que ésta le disparara un relámpago. —Les dije que no nos subestimaran. Ahora, ¿qué tal si se rinden de una vez…?

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? Shadow apenas y puede moverse, y tú…

El impacto de un gran objeto que se estrelló a la espalda de los presentes calló a Folz, quien apenas al voltear, recibió un golpazo de la masa metálica de Omega, quien no tardó en apuntar a Rut con su ametralladora y soltar una ráfaga de balas contra ella, quien las esquivó como pudo.

—Oh, olvídenlo. Ahora tendrán que recibir una lección de Omega. —Les dijo Rouge, aterrizando suavemente sentada sobre el hombro izquierdo del robot. —Será mejor que se resignen, porque…

Shadow apareció de pronto detrás de ambos antropomórficos, con destellos amarillos rodeándolo, al tiempo que Omega desplegaba sus cañones.

—Nos han hecho enojar.

Lo siguiente fue un caos. Decenas de explosiones se detonaron en el techo de aquel edificio, haciéndolo vibrar hasta la planta baja. Rut y Folz no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, y fueron ahogados por lanzas de energía y misiles balísticos, y desaparecieron detrás del fuego y la destrucción. El bombardeo continuó por unos momentos, en los que Shadow perdió el balance y cayó de rodillas, pero Omega siguió descargando su artillería hasta quedarse sin misiles.

Rouge dejó de sonreír ante la columna de humo que se alzaba enfrente de ellos. No pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Siguen…?

—Afirmativo. —Le contestó Omega inmediatamente. —El tercero los salvó…

Una flecha de luz gris voló a una velocidad que ninguno de los tres miembros del Team Dark reaccionó a tiempo. El filoso proyectil se clavó en el hombro de Omega y detonó. El robot retrocedió por la fuerza de la explosión y tambaleó, con su brazo derecho inutilizable, mientras que Rouge salía disparada por los cielos.

Novern deshizo el escudo que desplegó para proteger a sus colegas, y atacó a Omega disparándole una onda de choque que lo lanzó a volar con gran fuerza, lanzándolo fuera del edificio y haciéndolo estrellarse en la calle.

—¡Omega! —Gritó Rouge, pero calló cuando Folz apareció en el aire frente a ella, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente y esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa…

El martillazo de los puños cerrados del oso tuvo la fuerza suficiente para lanzar a Rouge hacia abajo con la velocidad de un torpedo y hacerla atravesar el techo del edificio.

Shadow gritó su nombre con desesperación, y se lanzó hacia ella antes de que se estrellara frente a sus narices para atajarla, pero la potencia con la que fue aventada fue tal que él también se vio afectado y ambos atravesaron el tejado, precipitándose dentro del edificio…

Folz aterrizó junto al agujero donde cayeron sus enemigos, riendo silenciosamente. Rut y Novern se reunieron con él, serios y pensativos.

—Los tenemos…

—No te confíes, Folz. Todavía pueden ser peligrosos. —Le advirtió Rut, generando su látigo de electricidad, con el que golpeó el suelo, provocando un seco chasquido. —Hay que atacarlos hasta asegurarnos de que no volverán a levantarse.

—Desintegrémoslos, en ese caso. —Repuso Novern, haciendo aparecer un filoso dardo de energía gris en la palma de su mano, mientras que sus ojos grises brillaban misteriosamente. —Adentrémonos y…

Una veloz sombra emergió de la nada con un poderoso estruendo de sonidos de propulsores, haciéndolos sobresaltarse. Dos granadas fueron disparadas contra ellos, pero Novern las detuvo en el aire y aisló las explosiones dentro de burbujas de energía telequinética. La lluvia de balas que vino después fue detenida por el escudo electromagnético de Rut.

—Objetivos detectados. —Escucharon la voz de Omega. —Última advertencia de rendición rechazada. Objetivo actual: —Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente. —**Destruir completamente.**

—Parece que la chatarra volante ha vuelto. —Murmuró Folz, haciendo crujir sus puños. —Lo aplastaré como una lata.

—No. Tú concéntrate en matar a los dos de abajo. —Le ordenó Rut, preparando su látigo, mientras que Novern levitaba y era rodeado de una majestuosa aura grisácea. —Novern y yo lo convertiremos en cenizas. O lo intentaremos.

—Cuenta con que no moriremos en el proceso. —Le aseguró Novern, sonriéndole. —Y contamos con que tú tampoco mueras.

—¡JA! No me hagan reír. —Folz les dio la espalda, sonriendo confiado. —Esos insectos no tienen ninguna oportunidad conmigo en el estado en el que están.

—Pues demuéstranoslo y tráenos sus cabezas. —Le replicó Rut, sonriendo. —Sobrevive.

—Les digo lo mismo. —Murmuró Folz antes de saltar en el hoyo donde Shadow y Rouge cayeron.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Ah… qué dolor de cabeza… —Gimió Rouge, tirada sobre un montón de escombros, como vallas metálicas y pedazos de vidrio roto. Intentó levantarse, pero soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y miró su brazo. Su guante había sido atravesado por un pedazo de cristal, que terminó clavándose en su antebrazo. —Ay, diablos. —Respiró profundamente, nerviosa. Y tomó el trozo de vidrio. Soltó un grito cuando se lo arrancó de cuajo, y rápidamente arrancó un trozo de su guante para usarlo como torniquete. Una vez se vendó, se incorporó lentamente y comprobó el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía, en general, estar bien, solo un poco magullada.

Y cuando miró al frente, supo que estaba sana en comparación con Shadow…

El erizo se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, sobre destrozos rocosos, con la cabeza contra una roca que aparentemente destrozó cayendo ahí. Su pelaje estaba ensangrentado, y un hilo de sangre descendía de su sien, manchando gran parte de su rostro… Rouge se quedó helada, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar alteradamente.

—¡SHADOW! —Gritó, poniéndose al lado del erizo. —¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Respóndeme!

—… Sigo vivo. —Le dijo él, sin abrir siquiera los ojos. —Me cayó polvo en los ojos…

—¡Idiota! —Rouge le jaló de la oreja y lo obligó a levantarse. —¿No te rompiste nada?

—Terminarás arrancándome la oreja a ese paso… —Le discriminó él, restregándose los ojos. —Pero no. Estoy bien…

—A mí no me parece… —Le apuntó ella, observando sus graves heridas. —Estás moribundo.

—Eso no interesa… —Shadow apretó sus puños y se esforzó por mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, pero cayó de rodillas.

—¡Shadow! —Rouge corrió para volver a levantarlo. —¿Lo ves? ¡No estás en condiciones!

—Omega debe estar enfrentándose a esos tres solo ahora mismo… —Respondió Shadow, dejando quieta a Rouge. —Lo destruirán… si no… voy…

—¡Pero morirás si vas…!

—Pero Omega…

—¡Hay que pensar antes de actuar! —Le gritó Rouge, alterándose. —Necesitamos planear algo, no ir de golpe y esperar a que todo salga bien. Estamos en desventaja, y no…

—Cállate.

—¡¿Qué dijiste…?! —Rouge se soliviantó, pero Shadow le puso una mano en la boca y le indicó, serio, que guardara silencio.

No supo cómo, con su sentido del audio aumentado, Shadow lo había escuchado antes que ella. Alguien había entrado detrás de ellos, y sus pasos se escuchaban fuertemente en la sala donde se encontraban. Se estaba acercando.

—Shh. —Le susurró Shadow, e intentó guiarla lejos del sonido, pero cayó de rodillas al primer paso.

—Idiota. —Le bufó Rouge, agachándose a su lado, pero, de pronto, se quedó quieta cuando la enorme silueta de Folz se asomó donde se encontraban. Por suerte, no miró hacia donde ellos se encontraban. —Ven aquí… —Le susurró, cargándolo e impulsándose silenciosamente con sus alas fuera del alcance de Folz, quien, al sentir un ligero movimiento en el aire, miró hacia allí.

Pero no había nadie.

El oso resopló, y volteó hacia otra dirección, saltando hacia ahí.

Shadow y Rouge se asomaron detrás de la enorme roca donde se escondieron, con el erizo con el ceño fruncido y la murciélago con expresión preocupada.

—La buena noticia es que esto significa que Omega sólo está luchando contra dos de ellos. —Susurró Rouge con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Pelear.

—¡Espera, espera! —Le detuvo Rouge, agarrándolo por el brazo antes de que se asomara, y lo jaló al escondite justo a tiempo para que no fuera visto por Folz, quien pareció escuchar su voz y surgió de detrás de un montículo de rocas, mirando atentamente su alrededor. Al no ver nada, continuó buscando. —No puedes precipitarte así.

—No intentes detenerme. Voy a destruir a ese insecto con mis propias manos.

—No puedes. Estás demasiado…

—Ya lo dijiste. No me interesa.

—Me preocupo por…

—No me interesa.

—¡Solo quiero…!

—Última advertencia: **apártate.**

—¡SÓLO QUIERO AYUDAR! —Legritó Rouge, ya enfurecida, pero se tapó la boca con las manos inmediatamente.

—¡AJÁ! —Gritó Folz, subiéndose encima de la roca donde se escondían. —¡Aquí se refugiaban las plagas! —Hizo aparecer sobre su mano una bola de fuego. —Y las plagas se **exterminan…**

Shadow se abalanzó sobre Rouge y ambos desaparecieron con el Chaos Control antes de ser incinerados por una llamarada púrpura que detonó en toda la zona, pulverizando todo a su paso. Folz rugió de la furia, buscando a su alrededor, enojado.

—No puedes hacer esto solo… —Shadow y Rouge se teletransportaron cerca de ahí, ambos agachados detrás de un débil muro de roca. Shadow ensombreció el ceño. —Y lo sabes. Necesitas apoyo. Yo solo quiero ayudar.

—No lo entiendes… —Shadow apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, molesto. —Simplemente no lo comprendes. Soy la Forma de Vida Suprema. No es posible que estos criminales puedan mantenerme a raya, o hasta derrotarme. No puedo permitirlo. No puedo perder. No voy…

Shadow se quedó quieto al sentir la mano de Rouge contra la suya. La miró. La murciélago le sonreía apaciguadora, asintiendo con confianza.

—Pues entonces, hagámoslo juntos. Demostremos que no solo no deben desafiar a la forma de vida perfecta. —Rouge se levantó, y Shadow también, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. —Demostremos que **nadie** debe desafiar al Team Dark. ¿Estás listo?

Shadow se quedó callado unos momentos y bajó la mirada con los ojos cerrados. No lo sabía. No sabía por qué se sentía así… tan… tan… Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación… Hace mucho que no se sentía tan…

Agradecido.

Apretó la mano de Rouge, y alzó la mirada con una sonrisa confiada.

—De acuerdo.

Rouge apenas pudo aguantar la emoción y expandió sus alas con una mirada determinada.

—Bien. —Dijo. —Hagámoslo.

Folz estaba comenzando a cansarse de buscar. Se había subido sobre una gran montaña de escombros, intentando localizar a sus objetivos, pero no había nadie. Sabía que eran agentes, y que podrían pasar muy encubiertos y se lo proponían, pero seguía dudando…

¿Estaban en este piso? ¿Se estarán moviendo por alrededor sin que lo supiese? ¿Habrían salido mientras no estaba atento? ¿Estarán ahora afuera luchando contra sus compañeros?

La última opción logró aterrarlo. La idea de que esos dos lucharan contra el Team Dark sin su ayuda…

Estaba seguro de que no podrían sin ayuda. Ese robot era una molestia, la murciélago, muy escurridiza, y el erizo… era el peor de todos.

Debía estar atento. Debía ayudar.

Debía eliminarlos.

Pero no debía perder el tiempo buscando tan pacientemente…

Sonrió siniestramente, mirando hacia arriba, y gritó:

—¡OIGAN, CUCARACHAS! —Tomó un respiro para continuar. —¡SÉ QUE ESTÁN ESCUCHÁNDOME! ¡DEJEN DE OCULTARSE COMO RATAS Y ENFRÉNTENME COMO LOS HÉROES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SON! ¡DEJEN DE HUIR COMO COBARDES Y ACEPTEN SU DESTINO! —Guardó silencio unos instantes. El silencio de la sala logró consternarlo y quemar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. La ira rápidamente consiguió apoderarse de él, manifestándose como un aura asesina que rodeaba su cuerpo. Mostró los colmillos y apretó los puños con fuerza. —¡PUES SI NO VAN A SALIR ENTONCES LOS DESTRUIRÉ JUNTO CON TODO ESTE EDIFICIO! —Amenazó, haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía oscura en su mano, con la intención de dispararla contra el suelo y destruir toda la habitación. —¡MUERAN…!

No supo ni siquiera qué lo golpeó. Shadow en su Spin Dash apareció de las sombras y le impactó su ataque giratorio en el rostro lo suficientemente rápido para ni siquiera darle tiempo reaccionar. La cabeza de Folz fue echada brutalmente hacia atrás por el impacto, y no tuvo chance para recomponerse antes de que más ataques teledirigidos le llegaran. Uno tras otro, eran demasiado veloces para defenderse de ellos, y era golpeado una y otra vez, hasta que dijo basta. Se cubrió con sus brazos de un ataque giratorio de Shadow, terminando las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero rasgadas por ello, pero por lo menos pudo protegerse del ataque y contraatacar. De un manotazo rodeado de energía, Folz botó la bola negra que lo atosigaba fuera de su vista, y ya preparaba una bola de fuego cuando Rouge salió de la nada, pateando a Shadow como si de un balón se tratase devuelta a Folz con una potencia extraordinaria. El Spin Dash golpeó directamente su estómago y lo dejó sin respiración, impulsándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo estrellarse contra una torre de escombros cercana.

Shadow aterrizó junto a Rouge, con quien intercambió una rápida mirada, que rápidamente volvió a fijar en su enemigo, quien detonó furiosamente su energía a su alrededor para hacer explotar todos los destrozos rocosos que lo aplastaron. Con una expresión encolerizada inigualable, rugió como una bestia al arremeter hacia sus enemigos, rodeado de una poderosa energía púrpura. Shadow atrajo a Rouge contra sí antes de desvanecerse y evitar la acometida del oso, que hizo reventar todo a su paso, sin detenerse hasta atravesar una de las paredes del edificio.

—Ese idiota pierde el cerebro cuando se enfurece. —Dijo Rouge, volando por el aire con Shadow colgando de sus piernas. —¿Crees que deberíamos aprovechar eso?

—No creo que tengamos oportunidad para acercarnos siquiera sin arriesgar nuestras vidas. —Replicó, pensativo. —Lo mejor, es ir con cautela.

—Así que ahora quieres ser cauteloso, ¿eh? —Rouge sonrió de lado, y aterrizó en un costado de la habitación. —Estoy lista para lo que sea…

—¡MALDITAS ESCORIAS MALNACIDAS, VOY A EXTERMINARLAS POR COMPLETO HASTA QUE HACERLOS CENIZAS!

—… Pero mejor, mantengamos la distancia. —Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Folz volvió a emerger del agujero que había provocado en la pared, tan furioso como antes, tal vez incluso más. Una vez fijó su mirada en sus dos objetivos sintió que su sangre ardía y creó sobre su mano una bola de energía oscura, que disparó, y fue igualada por un Chaos Spear de Shadow. La explosión provocada por el choque de ambos proyectiles de energía causó una pequeña nube de humo, que fue atravesaba por el enfurecido Folz a toda velocidad, cuyo objetivo parecía ser Rouge en ese momento.

Shadow iba a teletransportarlos fuera del alcance de Folz, pero no esperó que éste acelerara de golpe a una velocidad sorprendente, llegando a ellos en cuestión de segundos. El cabezazo que asestó en el pecho de Shadow casi le rompe las costillas, y sin permitirle salir disparado, le sujetó la pierna mientras era impulsado hacia atrás, atrayéndolo a él para colisionar contra su frente otro cabezazo con la misma furia, dejándolo mirando estrellas.

Rouge intervino entonces, clavando en la nuca del corpulento oso una patada lateral, que ni siquiera logró moverlo de su sitio… Volteando lentamente hacia ella, sonrió malignamente, para sujetarla también de su pierna y azotarla contra unos escombros cercanos. Shadow reaccionó, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de invocar más Chaos Spears. Folz levantó a ambos bruscamente y les hizo chocar el uno contra el otro con gran fuerza. A Shadow le mandó a volar de una patada, mientras que a Rouge la ahorcó con su poderosa mano, gruñendo mientras la murciélago empezaba a retorcerse desesperadamente.

—Eres un descarado… —Masculló ella con esfuerzo, lanzando después patadas iracundamente contra el torso de Folz para que la soltara, sin éxito.

Folz se permitió una risita malévola cuando la fuerza de las patadas de la murciélago perdían potencia y dejaba de forcejear. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y su garganta estaba a punto de ceder para ser aplastada por el oso negro…

Y hubiera sucedido, si un destello negro no aparece detrás de Folz y le conecta un devastador rodillazo en la columna, provocándole un tremendo dolor, que se vio después intensificado por un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de una patada con la fuerza para lanzarlo contra una pared lejana, soltando a Rouge en el proceso. El erizo la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que ella se desplomara. Se preocupó al ver las profundas marcas alrededor de su cuello y su débil respiración, pero suspiró disimuladamente cuando abrió sus ojos turquesas, mirándolo sin fuerzas.

—Shadow… yo…

—No digas nada y reposa. —Le ordenó Shadow, dejándola rápidamente acostada en el suelo y volteando hacia Folz, quien había empezado a incorporarse. —Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora.

—No…

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo el erizo, más como una orden que como una promesa. —No me permitiré morir así como así… —Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, recordando a cierta joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules. —Todavía tengo asuntos que cumplir, y no los dejaré pendiente tan fácil.

Y sin decir otra palabra, se desplazó hacia Folz como una bala, aunque al oso le parecía que veía hacia él en cámara lenta.

—Causaron mucho daño a personas inocentes, hirieron a mis amigos, y personalmente, me hicieron perder buena parte de mi paciencia. —Dijo Shadow al correr hacia Folz, quien lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido, mostrando los colmillos y con los puños cerrados. —Y NO pueden quedar impunes después de todo esto.

El puñetazo del oso rodeado de mortífera energía púrpura fue esquivado con facilidad con Shadow, quien se deslizó por debajo del puño de Folz para separarlo del suelo con una zancadilla, seguida de una patada giratoria con la que lo lanzó contra una pared. Folz clavó sus manos en el suelo para frenarse antes de impactar contra el frágil muro que seguramente se le vendría encima si chocaba contra él, e iracundo disparó contra Shadow una ráfaga de esferas de energía que el erizo esquivó sin detenerse en algún momento, saltando y deslizándose por el terreno devastado hasta rodear por completo a Folz y atacarlo rápidamente por la espalda con un Spin Dash. No obstante, el oso lo vio venir y lo atrapó con sus fuertes manos, ignorando el dolor que le provocaban las raspaduras causadas por sostener a un objeto que gira más de cincuenta veces cada segundo. Folz, a pesar del dolor, esbozó una maligna sonrisa y enguantó sus manos de energía, que empezaba a ahogar también a Shadow, y cuando el erizo supo de lo que se trataba, se teletransportó fuera de ahí antes de que las manos de Folz se encendieran con un letal fuego púrpura.

El oso gruñó con frustración, y levantó un velo de energía a su lado para bloquear la llegada de Shadow, quien chocó contra la proyección como si fuese una barrera sólida, de la cual, un segundo después, emergieron mortíferas espinas que por poco empalan al erizo, distrayéndose y recibiendo como consecuencia una patada de Folz que le hizo rodar por el suelo y caer de espaldas en unos escombros.

Intentó levantarse gruñendo, pero Folz le pisó el pecho y lo mantuvo en el suelo.

—Yo que tú me rendiría, erizo. —Dijo el oso, mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad. No pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. —Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve resistirse? Aún si no mueren hoy, morirán de todas formas. No hay salvación para ustedes después de que regresamos a este mundo.

Shadow se quedó quieto al escuchar aquello.

—¿A qué… te refieres?

—Ya no importa, pequeño príncipe. —Folz extendió una mano hacia él sin dejar de sonreír. —Tranquilo, esto no dolerá mucho. Solo duerme. Todo terminará pronto.

Shadow volvió a forcejear, intentando quitarse al pesado oso de encima con todas sus fuerzas, pero la presión que su pierna ejercía sobre él era tremenda. Además, estaba demasiado herido como para usar todas sus fuerzas, y el dolor hacía temblar sus extremidades y no podía usarlas como quería…

Estaba acorralado.

Sin embargo, no podía simplemente dar todo por perdido.

Aún tenía cosas por las cuales luchar, y no dejaría a estos locos libres para hacerle daño a alguien mañana. Debía detenerlos hoy.

O al menos sobrevivir para asegurarse de que no lastimaran a nadie más.

No tenía tiempo para morir. Tenía muchas cosas por vivir. Un futuro que vivir. Un destino que cumplir.

La Forma de Vida Perfecta no desaparecería de esta forma tan simple.

No decepcionaría a todos sus amigos.

No decepcionaría a…

No defraudaría a Maria.

Abrió sus ojos, nuevamente encendidos con los siete colores de las Chaos Emeralds, y una descarga de energía Chaos multicolor emergió de su cuerpo como un torrente de agua de un manantial, pero con mucha más fuerza. La suficiente como para disparar a Folz contra una pared y alejarlo de él. Se puso de pie, con su pelaje brillando intensamente, al igual que sus ojos, y algo le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque sabía lo arriesgado que sería.

No estaba seguro de qué era con exactitud ese poder, pero _algo_ le decía la manera precisa de cómo usarlo…

Se quitó sus anillos lentamente y los dejó caer al suelo con un tintineo metálico, y entonces, liberó toda su fuerza…

Folz ensanchó los ojos al ver que la energía del erizo empezaba a iluminar toda la sala. Era un poder que no presenciaba desde hace años, algo que jamás había visto… O mejor dicho, que jamás había visto en otra persona…

Y entonces, lo supo.

Ese erizo… Ese poder…

Era el de un…

—Guardián del Chaos… —Susurró, antes de que los colores brillantes que centelleaban frente a él terminaran por deslumbrarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que Shadow se había aparecido frente a él y le había golpeado con un puñetazo con la fuerza de un meteoro, y a una velocidad tan grande que ni supo cuándo se acercó. Atravesó el edificio entero y se estrelló en el adyacente, completamente inconsciente.

Shadow observó un segundo el destrozo que causó sin esfuerzo: un cuarto de la estructura del edificio se vio demolida con sólo golpear a Folz con fuerza. Miró su puño, pensativo, pero no tuvo más tiempo para meditar…

Tan repentinamente como llegó, todo aquel aumento de energía desapareció, dejándolo de golpe sin energías ni fuerzas, desplomándose de rodillas y respirando agitadamente…

—¿Qué…? —Susurró, sintiendo un enorme cansancio y que su energía simplemente se consumía hasta dejarlo sin nada…

Un crujido le hizo espabilar, alarmado. Miró hacia arriba, observando cómo el techo empezaba a fragmentarse lentamente. Se quedó quieto. Un silencio absoluto llenaba la sala, mientras que el erizo no respiraba, mirando cómo la habitación estaba a punto de desmoronarse sobre él…

Y sucedió.

Todo el techo, todo el edificio cedió sobre sí mismo y empezó a caer. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas lo traicionaron y volvió a caer. El suelo bajo sus pies también iba a destrozarse en cualquier segundo, y grandes peñascos caían a su alrededor. En su estado actual, uno de esos lo aplastaría como a cualquier otro. Era vulnerable, y podía morir decepcionantemente en cualquier segundo por un simple derrumbe.

No podía soportar tal idea…

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se encontraba al borde de la muerte vez tras vez?

¿Por qué sentía que ahora era más débil?

No lo entendía… Pero no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

¿Se estaba volviendo débil, obsoleto, inútil…?

¿Vulnerable, frágil?

¿Superable?

No podía soportarlo más.

No podía soportar el que otros pudieran superarlo y humillarlo así como así.

No podía soportar el que ahora mismo, estuviera a punto de morir, y no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para salvar su propia vida…

¿Cómo iba a tener las fuerzas para salvar las de sus amigos…?

Cerró los ojos, frustrado y molesto, y gritando furioso, golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y cedió.

Todo empezó a derrumbarse. Shadow empezó a caer. Parecía ocurrir todo en cámara lenta.

Miró hacia arriba, detrás de todos los escombros que descendían lentamente, pudo admirar el brillo de la luna. Respiró profundamente, y empezó a cerrar los ojos. Quizás estaba pensando las cosas de más. Quizás no moriría por esto. Quizás todo estaba en su imaginación…

O quizás simplemente se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

No sabía por qué, pero todo eso dejó de importarle cuando terminó de cerrar los ojos, y un cálido recuerdo llegó a su mente…

"_Eres nuestra esperanza, Shadow… todo lo que somos, y lo que seremos. Tú serás quien cuide de que la humanidad logre prevalecer. Eres nuestro futuro, y tienes un único objetivo por delante…"_

"_Vive, Shadow. No dejes que nadie te quite lo más preciado para ti. Protégelo a toda costa, y disfruta de la vida que se te otorgó. Cuídalos a todos."_

"_Confío en ti para protegerla, Shadow. No permitas que nada le suceda a mi querida nieta. Maria es todo para mí. Y tú eres el único en el que confío para mantenerla a salvo. Sálvala, y no dejes que el odio se adueñe de su alma. Eres lo único que tenemos, Shadow. Por favor… protégela."_

…

Sonrió, mientras lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. Quizás todo esto no debía acabar así, quizás no cumplió perfectamente al pie de la letra la razón por la que fue creado, pero al menos… lo había descubierto.

Ahora sabía lo que verdaderamente significaba vivir. Ahora que veía pasar toda su vida por delante de sus ojos. Ahora que se desplomaba hacia su muerte.

Ahora lo entendía. Y quizás eso es lo que Maria quería que consiguiera. Que pudiera vivir, y ser feliz.

A su manera, por lo menos.

Pero un último recuerdo llegó a su mente. Un recuerdo que borró su sonrisa y le hizo quedarse completamente quieto.

"_Experimento #37. El Proyecto Shadow sigue estable. He probado incorporado las funciones nuevas a su organismo vital. La energía Chaos fluye por su cuerpo sin problemas, como si fuese su sangre. Se ha adaptado al poder de las Chaos Emeralds increíblemente rápido, como si el destino, o las mismas Chaos Emeralds, lo hubieran elegido para dominar su poder. Pienso que puedo mejorarlo y darle un poder completamente imaginable, un poder que sólo dejaré que utilice cuando su vida peligre en extremo, lo cual, espero, nunca suceda. Mantendré estas funciones ocultas, y el día en el que lo revele, solo espero… que lo use para el bien de la humanidad."_

—Esto… —Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Resplandores multicolores fluyeron por ellos por momentos, ignorando la silueta que veían a través de ellos en la oscuridad de la noche. —Esto es…

—¡Shadow! —Rouge esquivó varios escombros que caían como lluvia a su alrededor, acercándose cada vez más al erizo que se desplomaba hacia un vacío sin retorno. Shadow finalmente reaccionó, y al verla venir, por un momento olvidó todo lo que acababa de pasar, y supo que su hora todavía no había llegado. Aún podía aferrarse a la vida…

Pero un enorme escombro se interpuso entre la murciélago y el erizo, que miró hacia abajo al atisbar ya el suelo destrozado en el que iba a caer. No sobreviviría a ello. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, y Rouge no tendría el tiempo para rodear el escombro antes de que se estrellara. Volvió a pensar que quizás moriría ese mismo día, y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

—Je… El destino realmente quiere verme muerto hoy, ¿eh? —Susurró, preparándose para la caída que terminaría con su vida…

—¡No! ¡Shadow! —Escuchó a Rouge, y sintió una profunda tristeza por ella. Probablemente se culparía por no conseguir salvarlo ese día, pero ciertamente él tampoco pudo salvarse a sí mismo.

Sus zapatillas aéreas no funcionaban.

No tenía suficientes energías para un Chaos Control.

Y no podía ni siquiera moverse por culpa de sus heridas.

No había salvación que él pudiera conseguir por sus propios métodos, y luchar por su vida no valdría la pena. Todas las opciones fracasarían…

Pero Rouge no pensaba lo mismo. Y eso es lo que Shadow tardó en entender.

Sólo lo captó cuando abrió los ojos al escuchar un corte limpio.

El enorme trozo de roca fue cortado en dos por una devastadora patada tijera de Rouge, quien, localizándolo, se propulsó hacia él como una bala, con todas las fuerzas de sus alas, con toda la velocidad que pudo alcanzar, provocando una explosión de aire que alejó todos los escombros que caían a su alrededor.

Shadow la vio acercarse como anonadado, pero cuando ella volvió a gritar su nombre, y vio su rostro, desesperado y con sólo la idea de salvarlo en mente, reaccionó, alargando su mano hacia ella, lo cual Rouge imitó…

El edificio terminó de derrumbarse. Todos los pisos, todas las paredes, toda la estructura se demolió por sí sola, dejando únicamente un enorme montículo de escombros y una enorme polvareda en toda la calle… un tétrico silencio se adueñó del escenario segundos después. Nada sucedía, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, más el de algunos fragmentos rocosos que rodaban por sobre los demás…

Pero un enorme montón de escombros fue hecho pedazos por un veloz objeto que giraba rápidamente como un taladro que los atravesó furiosamente.

Rouge the Bat emergió de las ruinas del edificio respirando agitadamente, toda cubierta de polvo y parte de sus ropas rasgadas. No obstante, ignoró todo aquello y fijó su mirada de nuevo en los restos de la edificación, gritando:

—¡SHADOW! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Unos eternos segundos de silencio la atormentaron, pero cuando Shadow emergió de las rocas, tosiendo incontrolablemente debido al polvo, suspiró completamente aliviada.

—¡Que sea la última vez que me asustes así! —Le exigió la murciélago, volando rápidamente hacia él.

—No… Cof, cof —Murmuró, todavía tosiendo. —Prometo nada… Cof…

Sin embargo, se quedó quieto cuando Rouge, al aterrizar enfrente de él, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Realmente me preocupé esta vez, Shadow. —Le susurró ella, aferrándose a él con fuerza. —Por favor… dijiste que no… ibas a dejar que…

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas que ya pasaron. —Le replicó él, apartándola de su lado con frialdad. —Estamos vivos. Eso es lo único que importa.

—Sí… —Asintió Rouge, limpiándose una lágrima renegada con el torso de la mano. —Tienes razón…

—Muy bien. —Shadow le sonrió cruzándose de brazos, tranquilizándola. —Ahora, busquemos a Omega. Logré derribar a uno, pero él se quedó con dos de ellos. Habría que asegurarnos de que…

Shadow se quedó callado de golpe y ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Escucharon un ruido de pisadas y ambos se tensaron, preparándose para volver a luchar, pero estaban en grave desventaja. El estado de los dos era terrible, y apenas podían seguir manteniéndose en pie. Después de todo lo que habían pasado en ese edificio, no estaban en condiciones para otra pelea, pero no tenían otra opción…

Los pasos se volvieron más cercanos, y una gota de sudor frío cayó por la frente de Rouge, mientras que Shadow observaba de un lado al otro, alterado y con los nervios de punta…

La nube de polvo del edificio derribado todavía los rodeaba, y no podían ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaban vulnerables, y si los rodeaban, serían presas fáciles para sus enemigos. Rouge soltó un "¡ahí!" al ver una silueta entre el polvo, y ambos se prepararon para combatir, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

No obstante, mientras más se acercaba aquella figura, más iban bajando guardia ambos. En realidad, tardaron mucho en reconocerlo. Aquella enorme silueta corpulenta que era uno de sus más cercanos compañeros… Que se desplazaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—¡Omega! —Le gritó Rouge, aliviada y contenta. —¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces apareciéndote así? ¡Casi nos das un infarto y…!

—Misión… —La voz robótica de Omega resonó en los oídos del erizo y la murciélago.

Rouge se calló de golpe y palideció. Shadow ensanchó los ojos con incredulidad y se le heló la sangre. Ambos observaron estupefactos los destrozos en el cuerpo de su compañero, con muchas partes de su coraza destrozada, faltándole un brazo entero, con sus propulsores destruidos, su visor fisurado y una peligrosa perforación en el pecho.

—… Fallida. —Terminó la frase Omega, y se desplomó hacia el frente, apagado, revelando en su espalda una enorme abertura en la que se mostraban varios circuitos quemados o destrozados, faltándole también una gran cantidad de piezas en su interior.

—¡OMEGA!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cinco figuras se movían con velocidad por ese silencioso bosque en esa fría noche. La luna iluminaba su camino, como la única compañera en ese mundo que los apoyaba. Las cinco siluetas corrían en silencio, cinco lobos antropomórficos que iban rumbo a Station Square para cumplir con el único propósito que les quedaban en sus vidas.

Venganza.

Uno de ellos, el que iba más adelantado, miró hacia la luna y sonrió. Había esperado tanto para esto que simplemente no podía aguantarse las ganas. Ellos pagarían MUY caro por lo que hicieron. Haciéndose llamar defensores de la Tierra… serían los primeros en sentir su furia, y terminarían de desaparecer después de que por fin desataran su poder contra ellos.

Él mismo se aseguraría de que no quedara ninguno.

Fuesen inocentes o no, cualquier humano o antropomórfico que perteneciese a esa organización… sufriría por los monstruosos actos que su afiliación cometió en el pasado.

No habían olvidado lo que sucedió, aunque el resto del mundo sí lo haya hecho.

Habían sobrevivido a su ataque, y ahora, era su turno de contraatacar, y recuperar todo lo que habían perdido.

Restaurarían el mundo, de una forma u otra, y todo sería diferente.

Volverían a ser felices de verdad.

—Prepárense, GUN. —Susurró Rugan, sonriendo siniestramente. —Mañana, será su último día.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**¡Uff! Eso sí que estuvo bueno. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia marca la secuela de los acontecimientos de los IDW comics, así que, para entenderlo en profundidad, deberían leerlos (se los aconsejo, están muy bueno). Aun así, creo que no hace mucha falta para leer esta historia, y además, todavía debo esperar cómo terminará.**_

_**Y aquí ya está listo el primer episodio de mi pequeño proyecto. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Realmente valoro mucho esta historia que tengo planeada, y espero que todos los que se molestaron en leerla me digan qué tal les parece.**_

_**No tengo mucho más que decir, así que nos leemos en otra ocasión.**_

_**PD: Creo que no seguiré dejando estas notas al pie de los siguientes capítulos, al menos que no tenga nada importante que decir.**_

_**¡Hasta otra!**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Deber

**Sonic Overwrite**

**Chapter 2: Deber.**

Un frío viento helado azotó Frozen Forest. El bosque congelado se encontraba en perfecta calma en la mitad de la gélida noche, con la luna iluminando el firmamento desde lo más alto, como vigilando el reino terrenal a sus pies majestuosamente…

El silencio y la calma era absoluta, una armonía sin igual que podía saborearse a pesar de la bajísima temperatura del bosque. Aquella serenidad era simplemente única. Un tesoro invaluable que había que apreciar…

Sin tecnología, contaminación o bullicio.

Simplemente, paz y silencio…

Pero unos invasores osaron arruinar toda esa tranquilidad abruptamente. El chillido de una voz infantil anunció su llegada mientras atravesaban aquel bosque, dejando pisadas en la nieve bajo sus pies.

—¡Hace demasiado frío aquí! —Protestó el más joven del grupo, pataleando. —No soporto este lugar… NO puedo ser un gran héroe si ni siquiera puedo sentir mis pies…

—Cállate, V. No estamos para tus berrinches.

—¡No berrincho, soy un niño grande! —Siguió chillando aquel joven e inexperto felino de pelaje gris y blanco, con un flecho cayendo de su frente, vistiendo un abrigo para el frío con capucha, con la vaina de una espada atada a su espalda. —Qui-¡Quiero decir…! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un héroe! ¡El héroe más grande que verán en este mundo y…!

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —La silueta encapuchada que comandaba el grupo se volvió hacia su hermano menor, callándolo del miedo. —No sabemos si hay alguien por aquí.

—No debería haber nadie. —Replicó la segunda figura, vestida de negro, con el rostro cubierto por su capucha. —¿Quién podría vivir con este frío?

—Osos polares, y cualquier otro animal que se sientan a gusto en bajas temperaturas. —Contestó la primera silueta, como si fuera obvio. Miró hacia el frente. Faltaba mucho para llegar al final del bosque. —A este paso, no llegaremos a tiempo… Apresurémonos.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti… —Le señaló su hermano mayor, posicionándose a su lado. —Serías feliz viviendo en un lugar tan helado y solitario como este…

—Sí, pero no hay tiempo para pensar en ello.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? Correr sobre nieve y hielo no parece una buena idea. Tú eres la única que podría pasar sin problemas por un lugar así.

—Quizá. —Los ojos de un puro color azul de la figura vestida de blanco resplandecieron debajo de su capucha. —Pero la solución en sí es muy fácil… V, creo que esto te gustará. Lit, agárrate de lo que puedas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —El mayor del grupo tragó saliva.

La figura blanca extendió sus manos hacia las manos, e inmediatamente fue rodeada por un aura de energía congelante. Copos de hielo salían despedidos de su cuerpo, mientras una ligera ventisca helada empezaba a girar como un tornado alrededor de ella. Su capucha cayó debido al viento, revelando el rostro de una joven gata de hermoso e impecable pelaje blanco y brillantes ojos azules, que brillaban más al haber activado sus poderes. Su corta cabellera blanca ondeó en el aire, mientras movía rápidamente las manos hacia el frente, provocando un poderoso huracán helado, cuya ráfaga de aire frío casi arrastra a sus dos hermanos. El menor fue arrastrado sin resistencia por el ventarrón, gritando de emoción, hasta que el mayor lo agarró de la cola, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de un árbol para impedir salir disparado. Su capucha también cayó por culpa de la fuerte brisa, mostrando su rostro. También era un felino, pero de pelaje negro y blanco, con ojos rojos que ahora mismo, lucían aterrados.

—¡Kayla, detente! ¡Nos mandarás volando!

—Ese no es mi propósito. Todavía los necesito a ustedes dos. —Le contestó Kayla, sonriendo con sorna.

—¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMEAR! ¡PARA AHORA! —Le suplicó el felino negro, sintiendo que no podía sostenerse por mucho más.

—Como digas.

Como si de arte de magia se tratara, toda la tormenta de nieve provocada por la felina se esfumó tan súbitamente como apareció. Todo quedó en calma, y sin aquella poderosa ráfaga de aire helado manteniéndolos en el aire, tanto el gato negro como el gris cayeron al suelo y se estrellaron en la nieve.

El mayor separó el rostro de la nieve, con cara de malas pulgas, mientras que V emergía a su lado, súper emocionado.

—¡WOW! ¡Eso fue increíble! —Exclamó, dando botes de emoción. —¡Otra vez, otra vez!

—Quizás para la próxima. —Respondió su hermana mayor, y cuando los dos hermanos se fijaron en lo que ella había hecho, se pusieron de pie de golpe, sorprendidos. —¿Qué opinan? Esto debe facilitarles las cosas.

Había apartado toda la nieve de su camino, desde ahí, hasta el fin del bosque helado, creando un sendero de fría tierra que se perdía en la distancia. El gato negro silbó, sorprendido.

—¿Cuánta energía necesitaste para hacer eso?

—Solo un poco. Simplemente mover la nieve fuera de nuestro camino no es gran cosa. —Le restó importancia la felina de pelaje blanco, sonriendo. —¿Y bien, par de idiotas? ¿Van a seguirme el paso, o se quedarán atrás?

—Hace tiempo que no hacemos una carrera. —El gato negro se ajustó la chaqueta, sonriendo. —Estoy listo para lo que sea, madame. ¿Podrás seguirnos el paso, V?

—¡Cuenta con ello! La pregunta es, ¿ustedes podrán? —Aseguró el niño, poniéndose en posición de un atleta a punto de empezar una carrera. —En sus marcas, listos, YA. —Dijo muy rápido, y en seguida salió disparado a cuatro patas a lo largo del camino hecho por su hermana mayor.

—¿Deberíamos seguirlo?

—Lo alcanzaremos en instantes. Te tocará cargarlo desde aquí hasta fuera de este bosque. —Contestó la felina blanca, desviando la mirada, pensativa.

—Te veo preocupada por todo esto. —El gato negro mostró su sincera preocupación. —¿Debería preocuparme yo también? ¿Por la seguridad de V? ¿Por tu seguridad?

—No. —Negó la felina, levantando la mirada. —Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para renunciar ahora. Sabemos sus planes, somos los únicos que lo conocemos, y estamos a tiempo de prevenir una catástrofe. GUN no nos creerá ni una palabra, y puede que hasta nos encierren por saber algo que no deberíamos saber. Y no confío en Sonic y en sus aliados para decirles algo como esto… —Apretó los puños, y su mirada se volvió completamente inexpresiva y fría. —Haré esto por mi cuenta.

—Lo haremos. Los tres. —Contestó su hermano mayor, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —No estás sola en esto, Kayla.

—Lo sé… Pero estar con un par de chorlitos como ustedes dos es lo mismo que estar sola. —Lit sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a su hermana mayor. Ella soltó una risa y se lo devolvió, pero se pasó de fuerza y terminó lanzándolo contra la nieve. —Ups. —Susurró, apenada. —¿Estás bien?

—No has perdido el toque… —Escuchó desde el fondo de la nieve donde Lit cayó enterrado. —En serio, odio este lugar. Vámonos antes de que el cerebro se me congele.

—Si no es demasiado tarde para eso.

—¿Estás más sarcástica, y sólo es mi parecer? —Lit estrechó la mano que Kayla le ofreció y se levantó.

—No. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre. —Aseguró la felina con una sonrisa confiada. Lit también sonrió, aunque en su interior una gran tristeza le recordó que eso no era cierto… —Ahora, corramos. V debe estarse cansando.

—Como digas, jefa.

—Llámame, "señorita jefa", si no te molesta.

—¡JA! Sí, y tú, dime "mi rey", ¿quieres?

—Eh, ¿rey de los tontos?

—Estás empezando a sacarme de quicio, mujer.

Kayla soltó una carcajada. Extrañaba el meterse con Lit, el hacer tonterías con sus hermanos, el recordar que hace no mucho eran una familia normal y hacían este tipo de cosas…

Una familia, que no está completa por culpa de ellos…

Aquellos monstruos que se hacían llamar inocentes y víctimas…

Que ahora mismo planeaban arruinar las vidas de miles, o incluso millones, si no los detenían mañana mismo.

Station Square era su objetivo, y los detendrían antes de que lo hicieran.

Terminarían esta nueva tragedia, sin siquiera dejarla iniciar.

Ese era su propósito. Ahora lo era.

—Andando. —Dijo, preparándose para correr con una expresión seria. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Entendido.

Y los dos felinos salieron disparados, el uno junto al otro, a una velocidad impresionante, y con el mismo deseo en mente…

Que todo regresara a ser como antes.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El amanecer despertaba a miles de personas en aquella parte del planeta. Muchos se desperezaban, ansiosos por comenzar un nuevo día, en el que no debían temer que fuesen atacados por robots u hordas de zombis, o cosas peores. Por fin, había durado la paz tanto como pudieron desearlo, y muchos seguían deseando que así se mantuviera, que Eggman no regresara, que por fin todo estuviese bien, y pudieran continuar con sus vidas sin mayores problemas.

Qué ingenuos.

Sea Gate se despertó igual que siempre. Los Flicky's cantaban alegremente, dando inicio al nuevo día, un día radiante, con el sol brillante alzándose cada vez más, y sin una nube en el cielo. Todo se encontraba en perfecta paz y armonía en toda el área, sin que nada ni nadie pudiesen interrumpir tal tranquilidad…

—¡Ja! ¡Mejor ríndete, colega! ¡Ya tengo esto ganado!

Mejor olvídenlo.

Aquellas palabras apenas pudieron percibirse en el viento, una sílaba se escuchó en una zona diferente, mientras un veloz destello azul que corría a increíble velocidad cruzaba hectáreas de tierra y montañas de punta a punta en instantes.

Sus pies parecían simples borrones que no paraban de moverse. Sus púas se sacudían con el viento. Sentía el sol en su cuerpo, y respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aire fresco de una mañana de verano en Sea Gate. La luz del sol se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, y ensanchó su sonrisa a más no poder.

—¡Ah! ¡Perfecto día para estar vivo! —Gritó a nadie en particular, acelerando. Atravesaba todo de golpe, y nada era capaz de detenerlo.

La pobre pareja pobre Flicky's que descansaban en su nido sobre un árbol en el borde de un barranco despertaron alarmados cuando Sonic the Hedgehog pasó frente a ellos como una estrella brillante. Ambos pájaros se sobresaltaron y se descuidaron, permitiendo caer su nido con tres inocentes huevos que se precipitaran hacia su triste final. Los dos padres chirriaron de horror, y justo cuando sus futuros hijos iban a convertirse en huevos estrellados, el mismo destello azul que provocó todo aquello regresó, cogiendo el nido, y con sumos reflejos atrapó uno a uno los tres huevos en el nido, el cual, con un gran salto, depositó suavemente donde pertenecía, recibiendo como "agradecimiento" los furiosos picotazos de sus padres.

—¡Auch! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Eso duele! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó, e inmediatamente se dejó caer al fondo del barranco de nuevo, ignorando las protestas chillonas de ambos pájaros. No pudo evitar reírse al aterrizar en suelo firme y salir disparado de nuevo a gran velocidad.

Se sentía como siempre que corría: en paz. Como si nada pudiera perturbarlo. Olvidó todos sus problemas, y el mundo a su alrededor simplemente desapareció. Ahora, solamente eran él y sus pies, corriendo y corriendo hasta el fin del mundo. Corriendo sin detenerse por nada…

Excepto por una cosa.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con pánico y enterró sus pies en el suelo para frenar a tiempo. El terreno por el que se arrastraba fue destrozado a medida de que pasaba violentamente sobre él, mientras que sólo intentaba sostenerse firmemente de algo y frenar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Había olvidado lo pequeño que era Sea Gate, y cuando se encontró ya en el barranco que terminaba en el mar, se obligó a detenerse de la forma que fuese posible, y la solución, fue aferrar el filo del abismo como si su vida dependiera de ello, negándose a caer en el agua en esa mañana. No estaba de humor para mojarse.

—Demonios… Maldito océano. Me arruinaste el día. —Le dijo al mar metros bajo de él, como si éste fuese a responderle. No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, e impulsándose con sus pies saltó de regreso a tierra firme, la dulce tierra firme.

Suspiró aliviado, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza distraídamente. Tan distraído, que no prestó atención a los gritos de alarma que se acercaban velozmente y del objeto amarillo que parecía dirigirse directamente hacia él.

—¿Eh…? —Ni siquiera cuando lo notó reaccionó a tiempo, pues aquel proyectil amarillo lo embistió directamente, y rodó con aquello por el suelo hasta caer de espaldas contra la orilla del barranco, observando la intimidante masa de agua que se veía gustosa de tragárselo. Soltó un grito de miedo y se alejó de ahí vertiginosamente, escondiéndose detrás de aquello que le había golpeado. —¡Ayúdame tú…! ¿Tails?

—¿Quién creías que era? —Se quejó Tails, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su frente. —Te estaba gritando que te quitaras del camino. No podría detenerme a tiempo. Ah, qué dolor de cabeza.

—Pues ya somos dos. Deberían agregarnos frenos, ¿sabes? —Bromeó Sonic, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano al zorro junto a él. —Volví a patearte el trasero.

—Je. Pero debes admitir que estuve cerca esta vez. No te perdí de vista ni un momento, y no estoy exhausto después de ir tan rápido por tanto tiempo.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¡No pasaron ni cinco minutos! —Le señaló el erizo, riéndose.

—Para mí es un nuevo récord de velocidad. Nunca creí que podría ir tan rápido.

—E imagina lo rápido que serás con esas nuevas botas tuyas. —Añadió Sonic, algo emocionado con ello. —¡Vamos, deberías probarlas! Quisiera correr contigo a un nivel que tengas una mínima posibilidad de victoria.

—Muy gracioso. —Contestó Tails, algo molesto. Pero luego suspiró y miró sus nuevas botas. Eran unos zapatos grises de aspecto cómodo y corriente. Sus suelas eran como cualquier otra, y no tenían nada fuera de lo común que no fuesen esos círculos amarillos que brillaban en sus costados. Había trabajado en ellas por mucho tiempo.

Zapatillas que le permitirían correr a la velocidad de Sonic.

—Todavía son un prototipo, y no estoy listo para probarlas aún… ¿Y qué pasa si no puedo detenerme? Mi cuerpo no soportaría ir a la velocidad de mach 1 así como así. No sin el preparamiento adecuado. Y correr cada vez tan rápido parece lo indicado.

—No seas aguafiestas. Eres más resistente de lo que crees. —Se burló Sonic, dándole un codazo en el hombro. —Sino, ¿cómo habrías sobrevivido a mi lado tanto tiempo?

—Eso es, querido amigo, porque yo tengo algo llamado sentido común. —Contraatacó Tails, hablando lentamente, como si quisiera que Sonic lograra entenderlo. Sonrió ante la mueca de molestia del erizo. —Puedo enseñarte lo que es si no sabes.

—No es divertido, compadre.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Tails sonrió apenado, y desvió la mirada hacia unas flores que florecían a sus pies. Sonrió más, relajándose. —Realmente hemos conseguido que todo volviera a la normalidad… Después de todo el daño que vimos… Después de que todo el ecosistema de la Tierra fuera afectado por el Metal Virus… Todo volvió a ser como antes, sin ningún efecto secundario. Todo se arregló sin más. En serio, parece que fue algo como… un milagro.

—No. Fue tu brillante cerebro en acción. —Sonic puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Tails, tal como cuando lo conoció y se presentaron por primera vez. —Hiciste un buen trabajo, compañero. Todos te debemos la vida y la libertad. Tú fuiste quien nos consiguió esta victoria.

—Pero los demás también fueron de gran apoyo. —Tails sonrió, avergonzado. —Sí: fui yo quien encontró la cura y la forma de propagarla por todo el mundo, pero fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron posible. Yo solo nunca lo hubiera conseguido. Fue una victoria en conjunto. —No obstante, al recordar algo, bajó la mirada y su semblante se ensombreció. —Pero todos… —Susurró, consiguiendo rápidamente preocupar a Sonic. —Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Tangle, Whisper… Todos sufrieron mucho. Ojalá les hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor y desesperación. Ojalá el Dr. Eggman siguiera siendo el Sr. Tinker.

—Deseo lo mismo todos los días, pero Eggman decidió seguir siendo así como es, incluso después de tener la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar, prefirió volver a ser su antiguo "yo". Todo por culpa de Starline.

—Sí, es una lástima…

—Sí… Por cierto, ¿sabes qué sucedió con él?

—Ni la más remota idea. —Sonic se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —También debió de haberse convertido en Zombot cuando la Nave-Cara de Eggman cayó. Debió recuperarse como todos los demás, pero dudo que quiera volver a mostrar su cara.

—Coincido. Ese sujeto también fue un culpable por todo lo que sucedió. —Tails frunció el ceño mirando el césped. —Y creer que traicionó a Eggman cuando parecía otro simple lacayo de él… Los genios malvados siempre tienen sorpresas.

—Yo lo veía venir. —Replicó Sonic, sonriendo. —Es decir, ¿quién trabajaría con Eggman por deseo propio? Soportando lo que Cubot y Orbot soportan… ¡Es impensable! Era claro que Starline quería sacar algo de todo esto. Pero me sigo preguntando qué… Je. Incluso me sorprende que a Infinite nunca se le haya pasado por la cabeza traicionar al doctor. Un ser tan poderoso como él, a la merced de un humano gordo y débil.

—Pero con un gran intelecto. —Puntualizó Tails. —Recuerda que Eggman fue quien creó el Phantom Ruby. Debió modificarlo por si Infinite decidía ponerse en su contra, simplemente apretaba un botón y lo eliminaba. Quizás, por eso Infinite nunca replicó sus órdenes.

—Debes tener razón. Pero sigo creyendo que ese lunático tenía algunas cosas pendientes en la mente que no le dejaban pensar más allá de lo que Eggman le ordenaba. —Sonic se acostó sobre el césped, sonriendo y mirando las nubes. —Pero supongo que ahora mismo ya no importa. Infinite se fue, Starline se fue, Zavok se fue, y Eggman se fue. No quedan villanos locos y peligrosos sueltos de los cuales encargarse y gastar energías. No hay desastres ni crisis en ningún lugar. Por fin podemos tomarnos unos respiros luego de tanto ajetreo evacuando ciudades y peleando contra hordas de zombis robots. Finalmente, podemos olvidar lo que sucedió, y fingir que nunca volverá a suceder.

—¿Y crees que podría volver a suceder? —Se atrevió a preguntar Tails, preocupado.

Ya había considerado esa posibilidad, y en realidad, era muy probable que Eggman intentara nuevamente infectar a las personas con el Metal Virus, quizás modificado para ser inmune a la cura que encontraron, y esta vez, controlándolos a su voluntad. Y con ellos, sería imparable. Conseguiría controlarlos a todos, y posiblemente no hallarían alguna salvación milagrosa esta vez.

Perderían definitivamente, y perderían todo por lo cual trabajaron todas sus vidas. Miles de sueños y esperanzas, sonrisas y felicidad, todo arruinado en un instante, con la acción de un solo hombre…

Le hacía hervir la sangre el pensar en el egoísmo de Eggman: por su estúpida ambición, pensaba llevar a la ruina a toda la vida en la tierra, creando un reino del terror que él llamaría "su imperio perfecto". Apretó los puños y mostró los colmillos.

Tails se incorporó, sorprendido al ver que, por un momento, el color del pelaje de Sonic cambió de su azul ordinario a uno mucho más oscuro. No obstante, al volver a la normalidad, bajó la guardia y se acercó poco a poco.

—¿Sonic?

El erizo lo escuchó, pero no le contestó. Seguía con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a observar a Tails, quien le puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, de verdad preocupado.

—Tails… —Sonic empezó a temblar, y a levantar la mirada poco a poco. Tails ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido. —¡No digas tonterías! —El erizo sonrió radiante y le revolvió los flecos al zorro, quien se descolocó, confundido. —Estoy completamente seguro de que el demente de Eggman no volverá a intentar uno de sus antiguos proyectos. ¡Ese no es su estilo! Simplemente intentará otra cosa, y luego otra, y otra más, y el resultado siempre será el mismo: Fracasará. Una y otra vez. Ya es una rutina, y hasta que Eggman se aburra y decida rendirse definitivamente, entonces yo también me aburriré de patearle el trasero. Pero no antes. Debes admitir que, sin el enloquecido de Eggman atacando y enloqueciéndonos con todas sus enloquecidas artimañas, la vida sería enloquecidamente aburrida, ¿no lo crees? Luchar contra él me ayuda a liberarme del estrés.

—¿Y desde cuánto tú vives con estrés? —Le señaló Tails, divertido.

—No sabes todo sobre mí, viejo. —Replicó Sonic dramáticamente. —Vivo atormentado por los problemas de la vida cotidiana: trabajar, recordar pagar facturas, conseguir el pan de cada día, alimentar a mi perro… Todo eso no me deja dormir por las noches.

—Sonic, a veces me incomodas.

—Eso dices, pero te estás riendo.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que me incomoda.

Sonic soltó una risotada que rápidamente fue correspondida por Tails. Tirados en el césped, bajo un hermoso cielo azul, los dos mejores amigos reían despreocupadamente, relajados y disfrutando de la paz por la que tanto habían luchado. La paz que se merecían.

La paz que todos se merecían.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El día ya era brillante en Sky Canyon. Los molinos de viento giraban serenamente en lo alto de aquella meseta, de tranquilidad imperturbable. Nadie se pasaba por ahí durante meses, más los habitantes de un pueblo cercano, cuya electricidad provenía del movimiento de los molinos, a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Y casi siempre era así, después de que Sonic y sus compañeros exterminaron a todos los robots que Eggman había alojado en ese lugar y que causaron destrozos en los alrededores.

No obstante, la paz pronto se vería interrumpida cuando tres figuras se asomaron en el silencioso y solitario cañón…

—¡Arg! Maldita pierna. —Resopló Folz, completamente enfurecido, mientras cojeaba por culpa de su pierna rota, siendo apoyado por Rut y Novern para caminar. —¿No puedes teletransportarnos y ya, Novern? ¡Esto es una agonía! ¡Odio tener que estar así por mucho más tiempo!

—Comparados contigo, estamos ilesos. —Contestó el cuervo sin muchas emociones en su rostro, aunque miró con algo de dolor una herida en su hombro. —Pero eso no significa que ese robot no nos haya dado problemas antes de que pudiéramos desactivarlo. No tengo energía suficiente para llevarnos allí… Y no hay manera de comunicarnos con Peter.

—Sí, como tú digas, inútil. —Bufó el oso, dejándose llevar por la ira de nuevo. —Como si el abrir un portal de regreso a casa no fuera pan comido para ti…

—Lo es. —Respondió Novern, con la paciencia perdida, y cerrando el puño. Inmediatamente, una presión aplastó la garganta de Folz, acortándole la respiración. —Sólo sigue haciéndome enojar, y verás que también me es muuuy sencillo estrangularte hasta romperte la tráquea.

—¡inténtalo, cerebro de ave…! —Le contestó el oso entre jadeos, retorciéndose desesperadamente en un esfuerzo para liberarse o al menos respirar.

—¡Ya paren ustedes dos! —Rut se volteó hacia ellos con una mirada furiosa y sus ojos emanando chispas eléctricas. Del susto, Novern dejó caer a Folz dolorosamente sobre la plataforma de madera elevada por la que caminaban, y el oso no tardó en maldecir desde el suelo, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros. —Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos y dejar de perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles. Es pleno día, y si alguno de ellos aparece para vengar a ese montón de chatarra, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad…

—Es bueno saber eso.

Los tres pegaron un sobresalto, alarmados. Rut y Novern se colocaron espalda contra espalda, mientras que Folz exigía desde el piso que le ayudaran a levantarse para pelear también. La puma y el cuervo observaron atentamente su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquella voz femenina que les habló. Novern rastreaba alguna fuente de energía cercana, y cuando detectó una muy familiar, bajó la guardia y miró encima del molino que tenían a su lado. Rut y Folz, desde el suelo, lo imitaron, y pudieron visualizar dos figuras, escondidas por el resplandor del sol, que dieron un salto y aterrizaron delante del trío de villanos, quienes ya habían recuperado la compostura.

Se trataba de un dúo de sabuesos antropomórficos, uno macho y una hembra, de pelajes negro y blanco respectivamente. El masculino los miraba con frialdad, pero la chica parecía más emotiva al ver que habían aparecido de una vez por todas.

—Lilith. —Dijo Rut, mirándola con una sonrisa. —Y Damon. —Fijó sus ojos en el acompañante de la canina, quien simplemente le ignoró y desvió la mirada. —Un gusto encontrarnos con ustedes.

—El gusto es nuestro. Veo que les han dado una buena paliza. —Señaló, observándolos a los tres de pies a cabezas. No pudo evitar reírse al percatarse de que Folz ni siquiera podía levantarte. —¿Y a ti que te pasó?

—Atrévete a decir algo, y te dejaré peor que yo. —Contestó el malhumorado oso negro.

—Como digas. Molestarte no es la razón por la que paso por aquí. —Lilith se incorporó y volteó hacia Rut. —¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

—Lo conseguimos. —Afirmó la puma, enseñándole una gran gema con forma de diamante con un místico brillo azul claro, que guardó de nuevo en su abrigo de terciopelo. —Pero, como te darás cuenta, tuvimos algunos contratiempos.

—¿Qué? No me digas que los humanos de GUN los dejaron así. —Se mofó el sabueso macho, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Ya quisieras. No. Fue Shadow. La Forma de Vida Suprema de la que él nos habló. —Los dos caninos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar aquello. —Él, y sus dos compañeros: Rouge the Bat y ese robot de combate, Omega.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya quisiera encontrármelos para ver si valen la pena. —Expresó Damon, sonriendo de lado.

—No deben preocuparse actualmente por ese último. —Los ojos de Rut brillaron malignamente. —Lo dejamos fuera de combate hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Por qué no lo destruyeron por completo, si lograron derrotarlo?

—Amenazó con autodestruirse y nos obligó a alejarnos. Intentamos atacarlo desde la distancia, pero logró refugiarse. Aunque, en el estado en el que lo dejamos, dudo que haya dado más de diez pasos sin desplomarse. Ahora, no será más que basura para nosotros.

—Eso, hasta que lo reparen. La tecnología de este mundo es bastante avanzada, si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé. —Rut se encogió de hombros con desinterés. —Lo suficiente como para que una simple máquina lograra ponernos en aprietos. Novern y yo tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas para destrozarlo, pero conseguimos quitárnoslo de encima. Pero, a diferencia de nosotros, este saco inservible de aquí…

—¡OYE! ¡Te escuché!

—Lo sé, Folz. —La puma se permitió una sonrisa. —No consiguió eliminar al erizo y a la murciélago, a pesar de que en el estado en el que se encontraban, hubiera sido relativamente fácil para cualquiera de nosotros.

—¡Inténtalo tú y hubieras terminado peor que yo, bastarda! —Le reclamó Folz, logrando levantarse a medias con la ayuda de sus brazos para encararla.

Rut le miró de soslayo seria, y con un azote de su cola, le quitó las manos del suelo y le hizo caer nuevamente de cara a tierra.

—¡Maldita…!

—Como les iba diciendo… —Rut volvió a sonreír. —Shadow y Rouge siguen vivos, pero en un estado incluso peor que el nuestro. Dudo que vuelvan a interponerse en nuestros planes pronto.

—Pero te recuerdo que el objetivo principal era que ni siquiera supieran que teníamos planes, o algo contra ellos. —Le indicó Lilith, ahora seria. —No debieron luchar contra ellos y enseñarles sus habilidades. Ahora, los tienen como un objetivo al cual cazar.

—No les tengo miedo a esos humanos. —Replicó Rut, encogiéndose de hombros. —Recuerda lo que acabo de decir: no se lanzarán al peligro todavía, y a su querido amigo robótico le faltan un par de circuitos para funcionar adecuadamente. No serán un estorbo aún, y cuando se recuperen, ya habremos tenido a Peter listo para exterminarlos.

—Eso crees, pero recuerda que no solo son tres obstáculos. —Rut frunció el ceño, consciente de que se había olvidado por completo de ellos. —Sonic tiene muchos más aliados de su lado, algunos tan peligrosos como Shadow the Hedgehog. Puede que esos dos no se unan a la batalla todavía, ¿pero qué sucederá si le informan al erizo azul de lo sucedido? Nos buscará… y teniendo en cuenta su velocidad, podría hallarnos en cualquier momento, él o sus amigos. Y si muchos de ellos arrinconan a un grupo de nosotros, estaremos en serios problemas. Y Peter no soportará bajas. Lo saben perfectamente.

El trío bajó la cabeza, en silencio.

—Informaré a Peter de esto cuando regrese. —Resumió Lilith, dándole la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Hey, espera! —Le detuvo Folz desde el suelo. —¡¿No piensan ayudarnos a llegar a la base…?!

—Me temo que no, Folzy. —Contestó la sabueso con una sonrisa. —Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—Y no ayudamos a parásitos. —Agregó Damon, molesto. —Arrástrense de regreso si es lo que quieren, pero no cuenten con nosotros ahora.

—¡Esperen, desgraciados! ¡No nos dejen aquí! —Les exigió Folz, pero cuando ya habían salido de su rango de visión, se resignó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra el suelo. —Malditas alimañas. Ya verán cuando me recupere…

—No hay tiempo para conflictos entre nosotros, Folz. —Repuso Novern, pensativo. —Tienen razón… Si alguno de los compañeros de Sonic nos busca a partir de ahora… ¿Qué sucedería si se interpusieran en nuestro camino? ¿Qué pasaría si nos encontramos con uno de ellos justo ahora?

—Estaríamos muertos. —Contestó Rut, apretando los puños, molesta. —Hemos subestimado al enemigo, y debemos volver. AHORA.

Folz pegó un sobresalto cuando Rut lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró a gran velocidad en dirección a su escondite. Novern frunció el ceño viéndolos marchar, escuchando los gritos de Folz mientras era remolcado sin mucho cuidado a través de la zona. Suspiró, y miró hacia el frente con determinación.

No iban a dejarse asustar por el peligro que podrían representar sus enemigos. Usaría, como siempre, la lógica, y no permitiría que las situaciones a las que se enfrentaran a partir de ahora lo perturbaran. Mataría a quien fuera necesario, simplemente para impedir que sus planes se vieran comprometidos.

Silbó tranquilamente una pegajosa melodía mientras avanzaba caminando tranquilamente por Sky Canyon, permitiendo que la calma apaciguara su oscura alma.

Relajarse sería útil en estos momentos para él, y para todos sus aliados, teniendo en cuenta el duro trabajo que tendrían por delante.

Hasta que Peter pudiera tomar cartas en el asunto, la actuación de todos era fundamental para el éxito de la misión.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Seaside Hill…

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Sonic y los demás cruzaron por ahí. La calma seguía siendo reinante en estas antiguas ruinas del mar, pues nada más que vegetación habitaba sus costas, además de grandes criaturas marinas que surcaban sus aguas. Aun cuando el Metal Virus llegó allí, nada se vio afectado. Las ruinas seguían tan firmes como siempre, aguantando admirablemente el paso de los años…

Sonic sintió la nostalgia después de volver a cruzar por ahí a gran velocidad, que apenas y lograba visualizar las ruinas y monumentos que dejaba atrás en segundos. Recordó cuando Knuckles y Tails lo acompañaron en aquella loca aventura, y cuando volvió en el tiempo y esta vez fue su otra versión más joven quien corrió a su lado a través de aquella antigua playa…

Extrañaba el vivir aventuras, no traumáticas o desesperantes como la guerra o los Zombots, sino simplemente recorrer el mundo destruyendo los planes de Eggman, sin que inocentes fueran involucrados. Tantos recorridos, tantas misiones, todo lo que había pasado después de estos años, le hacía añorar que estos tiempos volvieran a ser así, como en el pasado.

Pero, por lo menos, podría recordar esa época, donde cada cosa que sucedía lograba emocionarlo y su humor siempre rebosaba de energía y optimismo. Durante la batalla contra los Zombots, perdió todo eso: la culpa por no poder salvarlos a todos, evitar que tal catástrofe sucediera, que tantos inocentes sufrieran injustamente…

Todos sus amigos resultaron dañados mentalmente. Todavía recordaba las expresiones de Amy, Tails, Cream, Espio, Whisper y los demás, cada vez que uno de sus amigos sucumbía contra los Zombots.

En más de una ocasión llegó a pensar que no había forma de salvarse de esto, y que, sin importar cuánto se esforzaran, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar. Perdieron ciudad por ciudad, miles de civiles se convirtieron, y al final, solo consiguieron curarlos a todos porque la suerte se puso de su lado.

Y aun así, si se hubieran demorado un segundo más, probablemente todos serían Zombots actualmente. No podrían haber salvado a nadie…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras corría, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. En el fondo, el miedo de que Eggman volviera a intentar lo del Metal Virus, volver a pasar por todo esto… No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

Pero tenía esperanza: la esperanza de que Eggman pudiera cambiar. Que nadie volviera a sufrir por su culpa. La esperanza de que nada de lo que sucedió volviera a repetirse.

Y si no pasaba… y si Eggman reintentaba conquistar el mundo hostigando a sus habitantes…

Encerrarlo para siempre sería lo mejor que podría hacerle.

Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Miró de reojo su mano, y se detuvo de golpe cuando un desagradable recuerdo relampagueó en su mente. Ensanchó los ojos y se detuvo en una plataforma de piedra blanca con marcas rocas sobre un acandilado junto al mar. Un pilar se alzaba a sus espaldas.

Recordó que él también había sido infectado, y tuvo que convivir durante días con aquella infección, cuya única barrera para convertirlo en un peligroso Zombot súper veloz fue esa misma rapidez, que fue perdiendo su eficacia con el tiempo… El virus logró evolucionar.

Por suerte, consiguieron detenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que fuese irrefrenable…

Recostó su espalda sobre el pilar y suspiró, preguntándose cuántas más crisis podrían evitar. Sabía que el resultado, tarde o temprano, era el mismo. Pero era obvio que no todos habían sobrevivido en las últimas amenazas.

¿Cuántos murieron en la guerra? ¿Cuántos murieron por los Zombots?

Sabía que los zombis metálicos no tenían como objetivo asesinar a nadie, sino simplemente infectarlo. Máximo, podrían rasguñarlo y sujetarlo con demasiada fuerza, pero no sabía en qué circunstancias podrían haberse encontrado sus presas…

Accidentes. Muchos accidentes.

Había decidido no investigar sobre las tragedias que acontecieron alrededor del mundo, pero a veces simplemente no podía evitar preguntarse…

¿Esas muertes podrían haberse evitado?

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Luego los abrió a medias, con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Sabía lo que sería lo correcto para asegurarse de que esto no volviera a suceder. Ninguna cárcel podría contener a Eggman por siempre, y era consciente de eso. La inteligencia del doctor superaba con creces a las de cualquier otro habitante del planeta. **Nadie **podría contenerlo.

Encerrarlo para siempre no aseguraría la seguridad de la población de la Tierra.

Había que **encargarse** de la amenaza para ello. Así, nada volvería a repetirse. Todo estaría bien, y nada de esto volvería a suceder…

Pero, ¿matar a Eggman? No era correcto, sin importar cuántas veces intentó destruirlo, cuántas veces lastimó a los demás, cuántas veces abusó de su conocimiento…

Simplemente, no era correcto no tener misericordia, y acabar con su vida. Además, el viejo ya no tenía mucho que dar. Tarde o temprano, llegaría su hora, y moriría por causas naturales. Entonces, no tendrían por qué preocuparse por él…

Vivirían en paz, verdadera paz, y no temerían que de un día al otro todo se viera arruinado por una crisis causada por el doctor. Simplemente, no debía hacer nada para tratar de eliminar a Eggman. La vida misma se encargaría de darle su merecido, tarde o temprano…

Solo esperaba, que en ese tiempo, no sucediera nada más que le hiciera cambiar su opinión y el rencor que acumuló contra el anciano le hiciera cometer algo de lo cual después de arrepentiría…

Eso esperaba…

Pero al destino le ENCANTABA llevarlo al límite.

—¿En qué piensas? —Sonic abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la mirada. Tails se encontraba acostado sobre el pilar a sus espaldas, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa. —¿Problemas cotidianos?

—Je. Algo así, amigo. Algo así. —Sonic sonrió, y se separó de la columna de piedra. —Pero volví a patearte el trasero. Sigues siendo reiteradamente lento comparado conmigo.

—Lo sé, por eso, esta vez estaba probando algo diferente.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Volar sin hacer ruido. —Le indicó Tails, riendo. —¿No me escuchaste llegar, verdad?

—Vaya, tienes razón. —Sonic le mostró el pulgar con una sonrisa. —Buen trabajo, aunque, ¿para qué se serviría ser silencioso al correr?

—No sé si alguna vez necesitaré no llamar la atención e ir rápido al mismo tiempo. —Aseguró Tails, sentándose en la columna. —Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Tú siempre tan cauteloso. —Se burló Sonic. —Deberías relajarte un poco… Y quitarte todos esos trastos que llevas encima. Creo que deben pesarte y así irás más lento.

—No sé si alguna vez podría necesitarlos. Si Eggman o los Deadly Six aparecen… Estaré preparado. —Replicó, recordando su batalla contra los Deadly Six, donde se vio completamente superado por Zeena y Zomom en una situación crítica. No podía permitir que algo así volviera a suceder… Por perder aquella batalla, Cream fue infectaba… Y no pudo soportar la culpa por ello.

Ese incidente no volvería a repetirse.

—Si Eggman o los Deadly Six aparecen otra vez, le daremos patadas en sus enormes traseros hasta que se rindan. —Bromeó Sonic, sonriendo. —No te preocupes. Dudo mucho que esos monstruos regresen otra vez. Saben que los superamos en número, y que ninguno de sus esfuerzos funcionará sin importar cuánto traten. Y en cuanto a Eggman, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿lo entiendes? Si aparece de nuevo con algún otro plan loco y apocalíptico, aún si todo parece imposible, aún si parece que no hay esperanza, encontraremos la forma de salir adelante y darle a Eggman la paliza que se ganó. ¿Entendido?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa mirada tan determinada de Sonic. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía… Extrañaba que todo volviera a ser así, que ya no hubieran factores increíblemente problemáticos que le impidieran a Sonic ser el de siempre y darle los ánimos que necesitaba en el momento oportuno.

Saltó de la columna de piedra con una sonrisa, aterrizando enfrente de Sonic, quien también sonreía.

—Entendido. —Contestó y los dos chocaron sus puños, felices…

Momentos como esos le hacían olvidar sus problemas, sus demonios del pasado que seguían atormentándolos, el dolor de las heridas que ellos mismos no dejaban cicatrizar. Esos instantes de paz eran invaluables para ellos después de cada agobiante deber que completar para el bien de todo el mundo.

Eran el tesoro más valioso para ellos…

—Bien. —Sonic miró hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa, relajándose al sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro y sacudir sus púas. —¿Qué tal lejos estamos ahora?

—Déjame ver… —Tails se ajustó frente a sus ojos unas gafas de aviador de cristales amarillos, que inmediatamente se iluminaron y empezaron a mostrar delante de los ojos azules del zorro incontables datos sobre todo lo que veía. —Diez kilómetros de aquí, en medio del mar.

—Uf. En serio que perseguir esa estúpida isla flotante es una tortura. —Protestó Sonic. —¿Era necesario instalarle propulsores para mantenerla en movimiento?

—Así a Eggman le resultará mucho más complicado rastrearla de nuevo. —Explicó Tails, con una sonrisa ladeada. —En estos meses, se ha alejado cientos de kilómetros de su posición original, y la capa de invisibilidad que la rodea hará que buscarla por vía de satélites sea imposible. Sin mencionar que las ondas alfa que emite el campo de energía esconden la energía de la Master Emerald. Las posibilidades de que encuentre Angel Island ahora son mínimas.

—Es increíble pensar que Knuckles pidió tanta tecnología para su isla…

—Proteger la Master Emerald es lo más importante en su vida. Está dispuesto a todo, con solo el pensamiento de mantenerla segura de las garras de Eggman. Debió pasar un gran susto cuando Neo Metal Sonic se apoderó de todo su hogar…

—Supongo que es nuestra culpa por convencerlo de pasar más tiempo en la superficie que en su preciado pedazo de tierra volante… —Sonic se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita. —Pero Rouge sigue convenciéndolo de que vayan a buscar tesoros juntos.

—Sí, es verdad. —Tails rió divertido. —Knuckles es todo un caso. Pero extraño ir de aquí allá con él.

—También yo… —Sonic suspiró con nostalgia. —Pero pronto saciaremos nuestra sed de molestarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo atravesaremos el mar para llegar ahí?

—Envié nuestras coordenadas al Tornado. El piloto automático lo traerá aquí en alrededor de 20 minutos.

—Tsk. Demasiado tiempo. Creo que daré un par de vueltas por si acaso… Hace tiempo que no visito Ocean Palace. Me pregunto si las tortugas gigantes estarán bien después de todo lo que pasó con el Metal Virus…

—El agua no cuenta como "viviente", así que, en teoría, el Metal Virus no podría infectarla. Pero sí las algas de las que esas tortugas deben alimentarse…

—Rayos. También debió extenderse la pesadilla bajo el mar. Debo asegurarme de que sigan ahí. Por algo son ancestros de esas ruinas o algo así. Ahora regreso.

—Suerte, y que no te devoren orcas gigantes.

—He tenido suficiente de esas en mi vida.

Tails rió a carcajadas y Sonic le sonrió antes de prepararse para correr. Podía sentir el aire fresco, el sol brillante, el silencio y la paz…

Y el sonido de un objeto desconocido acercándose peligrosamente rápido.

—¡Cuidado!

Tails rodó por el suelo dolorosamente debido al empujón, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca y terminando aturdido por unos instantes. Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando el pelaje de su pecho…

¿Rojo…?

Tardó unos segundos en entender que se trataba de sangre al tantearlo. Su guante se manchó con el líquido vital, y sus ojos se horrorizaron. Todavía sus oídos silbaban al fijar sus ojos en Sonic, y entender que la sangre sobre su cuerpo no era suya.

Era del erizo, cuyo hombro había sido atravesado por un proyectil de energía carmesí con forma de cuchilla que se había quedado incrustado en la columna junto a ellos. Sonic ignoró el dolor que punzaba su hombro y su brazo entero, y observó ferozmente a quien los había atacado. En el puente de piedra frente a ellos, fijo a la colina a su lado, se encontraba una figura encapuchada, vestido con un largo abrigo negro, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del mismo, y un sombrero sobre su cabeza cubriendo su rostro y ocultando su identidad. Era un animal antropomórfico, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, pero no habían llegado a identificarlo todavía. Parecía sereno, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las protestas de Sonic.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?! —Le reclamó el erizo, completamente molesto. Pero solo porque ese ataque estaba destinado… para acabar atravesando la cabeza de Tails de par en par.

Si no hubiera actuado a tiempo… se habría lamentado por el resto de su vida.

La figura frente a él no parecía muy dispuesta a contestar, pero luego de unos segundos, se escuchó un resoplido de su parte, y una única palabra:

—Fallé. —Su voz áspera resonó en los oídos de Sonic, hirviéndole la sangre. —Bueno: siempre hay segundas oportunidades, ¿no es así, Gaio?

_*Slash*_

Los ojos del erizo y del zorro se ensancharon al máximo cuando alguien o algo cortó en dos de un simple movimiento la columna de piedra a sus espaldas, cuya parte superior se deslizó sobre la inferior hasta inclinarse de lado y caer sonoramente sobre la plataforma de piedra…

Y entonces, se percataron de que no solo la columna había sido cortada en dos.

—¡Mier…! —Sonic y Tails reaccionaron al unísono, y saltaron de ahí antes de que el terreno bajo sus pies se precipitara hacia el mar, dividido en dos partes perfectamente cortadas.

El erizo y el zorro aterrizaron sobre el puente donde se encontraba uno de sus enemigos, quien balanceaba entre sus dedos una curiosa daga de metal plateado oscuro, pensativo.

—¿Qué demonios es…?

—¡Sonic, hay otro! —Avisó Tails, señalando la colina de la que el puente donde estaban se sostenía.

Una corpulenta silueta oculta tras un harapiento abrigo de piel se encontraba acechándolos desde ahí, empuñando dos espadas de plata con sus manos cubiertas por guantes metálicos. La amenazante silueta hizo un rápido movimiento, chocando sus espadas una con la otra, que pronto se rodearon por una brillante energía y se fundieron en uno solo, convirtiéndose en un enorme arco que el peligroso desconocido movió hacia ellos, haciendo aparecer en su cuerda una flecha de energía plateada.

Sonic frunció el ceño al verlo de reojo, pero inmediatamente se fijó en su primer atacante, quien levantó la mirada para revelar su rostro. Se trataba de un coyote antropomórfico de pelaje gris oscuro con franjas negras. Sus ojos eran grises y sin ningún brillo en ellos, mientras su expresión parecía indicar que se divertía con esta situación. Como si un grandioso juego estuviera a punto de comenzar.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de patearles el trasero a ambos. —Dijo Sonic, con una mirada intimidante. —¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Oh, pero qué modales los míos. —El coyote sonrió y se quitó tanto el sombrero como el abrigo de encima, lanzándolos lejos de su cuerpo. Su torso y brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, con dos grandes marcas de cortaduras sobre su pecho. Una vieja cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Sus guantes eran de cuero negro, al igual que sus botas y el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, donde se veía la funda del cuchillo que acababa de empuñar. —Saludos, erizo azul. —Dijo, apuntándolo con el cuchillo con una sonrisa tenebrosa. —Llámame Abel, y mírame bien, pues seré el último rostro que observarás antes de que arranque tu asqueroso corazón de tu cuerpo sin vida.

—Y yo que pensé que Infinite era sádico. —Bufó Sonic, relajándose y soltando sus brazos. —Mira, lunático. No sé qué quieres exactamente, o si simplemente eres un criminal o un psicópata que escapó del manicomio. Simplemente te diré una cosa: mi amigo Tails y yo estábamos en medio de algo, así que si tú y tu amiguito no se marchan ahora mismo, me harán enojar. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere visitar el hospital hoy, ¿no es así?

—Bastante arrogancia de tu parte, erizo. Me agradas. —Abel hizo girar rápidamente su cuchillo y lo clavó en el suelo. —Es una lástima que tenga que destruirte completamente.

Tails y Sonic ensancharon los ojos. El suelo rocoso bajo sus pies se había iluminado de un momento a otro con una poderosa energía carmesí, que también invadió los ojos de Abel, haciéndolos centellear furiosamente como un demonio maligno a punto de consumir sus almas.

Sonic frunció el ceño al verlo, antes de que, de un segundo al otro, todo el puente detonara en una poderosa explosión de energía, provocando una enorme humareda que pudo verse desde todo Seaside Hill…

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Bien, bien, bien. Parece que Abel y Gaio se nos adelantaron. —Damon observaba a sus compañeros desde la distancia, acostado lánguidamente sobre una palmera en la orilla de la playa, instantes antes de que todo el puente estallara en una bola de luz infernal. —Fiu. Eso no me lo vi venir. El Infierno de Abel puede ser un movimiento problemático para Sonic. No puedes correr si el terreno bajo tus pies es consumido en segundos.

—Estás algo conversador hoy. —Le contestó Lilith, su hermana, recostada en el tronco de la palmera donde él yacía. —¿Estás emocionado?

—¿Bromeas? Hace años que no tengo el placer de sentir el miedo de mis oponentes. —Remarcó sus palabras haciendo aparecer en su mano una escopeta negra con detalles plateados y una calavera marcada a un costado. —Es lo más divertido que hay, y extrañaba combatir con enemigos dignos. Creo que ese erizo podría ser el rival perfecto.

—Quizás en un futuro, pero ahora, tenemos otra tarea por delante. —Contestó Lilith, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño cristal transparente, y observó el mar lejano a través de él. Y lo vio. —Ahí está… Rut y compañía pueden disfrutar de las felicitaciones momentáneas de Peter por conseguir una Chaos Emerald. Nosotros gozaremos de la gloria… —El cristal resplandeció, mostrando a través de su místico brillo, una isla apenas visible que se escondía en el cielo a través de las nubes. —Cuando le traigamos la Master Emerald.


	4. Capítulo 3: Asuntos pendientes

**Sonic Overwrite**

**Chapter 3: Justicia o venganza.**

Station Square…

La omnipotente ciudad se alzaba majestuosamente alrededor de la vegetación que la rodeaba… Había tardado varios años, pero la reconstrucción fue todo un éxito… O mejor dicho, la segunda reconstrucción.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, Perfect Chaos se desató en la ciudad e hizo desastres, dejándola inhabitable hasta muchos meses después. Las tareas de reconstrucción bien coordinadas, más la ayuda de los héroes, contribuyeron a que la ciudad recuperara su gloria relativamente rápido. Pero no mucho después, Eggman volvió a aparecer y conquistó el mundo, convirtiéndola en una especie de campo de concentración donde tenía cautivos a los soldados de la Resistencia que pudo capturar, para torturarlo y obligarlos a dar detalles sobre la organización y los planes de sus obstáculos. Una vez fue vencido, la ciudad comenzó a ser restaurada nuevamente, pero los esfuerzos se vieron frustrados nuevamente, esta vez, por el Metal Virus. Cuando finalmente todas las catástrofes dejaron de atormentar a la ciudad, sus perseverantes habitantes volvieron a la reconstrucción, esta vez, consiguiéndolo sin que nada más se interpusiese en su camino.

La ciudad poco a poco recuperó su poder económico como en antaño, volviéndose una de las civilizaciones más prósperas del continente. Muchos volvieron a vivir ahí, reconstruyeron sus antiguos hogares, y han disfrutado de relativa tranquilidad en ese tiempo. La delincuencia pronto se vio neutralizada cuando GUN rigió varios cuarteles a lo largo de la ciudad, asegurando más seguridad para asegurar que Station Square no volviera a ser destruida por Eggman o alguna otra calamidad…

O eso intentaría.

—¡Están ahí! ¡Que no escapen!

Tres veloces sombras se escurrieron por un embotellamiento, saltando sobre el techo de los autos o deslizándose debajo de ellos. Sus numerosos perseguidores, frustrados por no poder apartar a los conductores inocentes del camino, simplemente corrieron detrás de ellos, pendientes de no perderlos de vista sin mucho éxito.

Uno de ellos, un camaleón de escamas púrpuras, se paró encima de un prominente camión, observando, o mejor dicho, escuchando con atención su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, concentrado, y los abrió de golpe, señalando hacia un callejón mientras gritaba:

—¡Están aquí!

Los ladrones se percataron de que habían sido descubiertos, y pronto aceleraron para dejar atrás a sus seguidores, que no demoraron en ir detrás de ellos, pisándole los talones. Uno de los criminales tiró con un movimiento de su cola varios cubos de basura para obstruir el paso, pero una gota de sudor cayó sobre su cabeza cuando sus adversarios los saltaron sin problemas y siguieron corriendo detrás de ellos sin siquiera retrasarse un segundo. Recibió un golpe y un insulto de parte de uno de sus compañeros, quien los guió por la esquina del callejón para terminar en otro mucho más ancho y con varios garajes abandonados.

Una silueta femenina con larga cola y una llamativa presencia rodeada de luz turquesa se adelantaron. La felina ágilmente saltó por encima del autobús ahí abandonado y oxidado por el tiempo, probablemente desde que la ciudad fue abandonada. Con sorprendente habilidad, se deslizó dentro del vehículo entrando por una ventanilla abierta, encontrándose ahí con los tres malandrines, ocultos.

—¡Los tengo! ¡No escaparán! —La felina intentó ponerles las manos encima a alguno de ellos, pero demostraron ser sorprendentemente escurridizos. Lograron deslizarse sobre y alrededor de ella sin que pudiera siquiera tocarlos, y escaparon por la misma ventana abierta por la que ella ingresó. —¡Oigan! ¡Los tenía!

—¡No te preocupes, Honey! ¡Ya los tengo donde quería! —Los fugitivos se habían detenido en el techo del autobús, pero pronto se arrepintieron cuando ellos y el vehículo entero fue rodeado por una luz turquesa. —¡Los tengo atrapados! ¡Es imposible que…! —El erizo plateado con poderes telequinéticos se mordió la lengua al notar que solo había dos de ellos encima del autobús. —¿Eh? —Y un segundo después encontró al tercero, quien le había arrojado un bote de basura directamente a la cabeza que terminó tirándolo al suelo dolorosamente.

La energía psíquica que mantenía inmóviles a los otros dos se deshizo, y los tres ladrones se reunieron antes de continuar corriendo por los callejones de la ciudad.

—Arg… Canallas astutos… —Masculló Silver desde el suelo, viendo estrellas debido al dolor en su cabeza.

—¡Silver! —Gritó Honey, emergiendo del autobús antiguo para auxiliar al erizo, junto a Espio, que corría detrás de ellos.

—¡No los pierdan! —Apenas Vector se asomó en ese callejón, pudo observar que sus tres objetivos estaban a punto de salir de su rango de visión por otra calle. Señaló hacia ellos, e iba a salir disparado hacia esa dirección hasta que notó que dos rápidas sombras pasaban por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Cuenta con que no! —Contestó Charmy the Bee, volando a la par con Ray the Flying, tan rápidos como misiles en dirección a los tres malvivientes que rápidamente huyeron de ambos jóvenes voladores.

—¡Vector, apresúrate! —Mighty the Armadillo apareció de la nada y aterrizó sonoramente en el techo del autobús abandonado, inmediatamente catapultándose en la carrera para detener a esos tres.

—S-Sí. Voy detrás de ti.

—Y nosotros, detrás de ustedes. —Silver, Espio y Honey se unieron a ellos, y Vector asintió y comandó el grupo.

Mientras tanto, Ray y Charmy perseguían de cerca a sus objetivos, con miradas serias que indicaban que no los dejarían escapar. Uno de ellos volteó con mirada seria y desenfundó una pistola…

—¡Cuidado! —Ray empujó a Charmy fuera del rango de la bala, pero como consecuencia, ambos se estrellaron contra un muro y sus oponentes consiguieron adelantárseles mucho. —¡Arg, rayos!

—¡Hey! ¡No deberían jugar con armas de fuego! —Les demandó Charmy, molesto, volviendo a perseguirlos. —¡Podrían matar a alguien!

La silueta con el arma bufó. Volvió a voltearse y descargó bala tras bala contra los dos niños, quienes parecían esquivar los disparos con facilidad.

El sonido de las balas no tardó en alertar a los peatones que caminaban cerca de los callejones, quienes se asomaron temerosamente en ellos…

Como consecuencia, fueron atropellados por los tres criminales, quienes atravesaron el tráfico a toda velocidad para cruzar la calle y llegar a parar a otro callejón. Ray y Charmy volaron por encima de los autos, monitoreándolos desde la distancia.

—Son bastante rápidos y ágiles para ser simples ladrones. —Hizo notar Ray. —Quizás sea una banda de profesionales, ¿no?

—Sí, quizás… —La joven abeja se puso pensativo mientras perseguía a esos tres. —Pero… Hemos perseguido a miles de criminales, y casi ninguno nos ha dado tanto problema para atraparlos como estos tres.

—Bueno, una vez los capturemos, no volverán a ser un problema. —Expresó Ray con confianza. —Prepárate. Cruzaron en esa esquina…

—¡Listo para todo! —Charmy aceleró de golpe, dejando detrás a un sorprendido Ray, quien, sonriendo, también apretó el paso para que su compañero no lo adelantara demasiado. —¡Los tengo donde quería, pequeños…!

Charmy soltó un quejido de dolor y sus ojos desorbitaron.

—¡CHARMY! —Gritó Ray, aterrado al ver que su amigo había sido derribado por un portazo de una tabla de madera que uno de los criminales había empuñado, esperando en la esquina a que uno de ellos se asomara para atacarlo. —Tú, ¡imbécil!

Un furioso Ray se abalanzó sobre él, pero el ladrón saltó por encima de su cabeza y aterrizó detrás de él, junto a Charmy, a quien había levantado y lo cargaba entre Ray y él, como intentando usarlo como escudo.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —Exclamó la ardilla voladora, molesta, observando mejor el rostro del ladrón…

Un mapache de pelaje gris oscuro y mirada maliciosa, quien le sonreía malignamente…

Gente como él merecía palizas cósmicas.

Iba a lanzarse contra él, pero rápidamente se cubrió detrás de Charmy, obligándolo a retroceder para no lastimar a su amigo.

—Será mejor que desistas. —Habló el mapache, apretando el cuello de Charmy. —O será tu amiguito quien pague las consecuen…

—¡Hablas demasiado! —No se había percatado siquiera que Charmy ya había abierto los ojos.

La abeja, para la sorpresa de ambos, se liberó del agarre del mapache batiendo sus alas a la velocidad del sonido, y de una patada, botó al ladrón contra el suelo y le hizo chocar contra una pared.

—Arg… Maldito mocoso… —Bufó, pero Ray y Charmy ya lo habían rodeado, y por sus rostros era un hecho que los enojó y no iban a dejarlo ir.

Gruñó con frustración, pero después sonrió al notar movimiento detrás de los jóvenes.

—¡No tienes escapatoria, bueno para nada! —Le dijo Charmy, confiado. —¡Ríndete, o yo…!

Ray sintió algo detrás de ellos, y cuando lo notó e iba a avisar a Charmy, era demasiado tarde. Los dos compañeros del ladrón llegaron y saltaron sobre ellos, tumbándolos.

—Estúpido, deja de perder el tiempo dejándote patear por niños. —Le insultó uno de ellos (aparentemente el jefe) al que había sido atacado por Ray, quien bufó fastidiado. —Muévanse.

—¡Hey! ¡No se vayan! ¡No he terminado de darles su merecido! —Les gritó Charmy una vez los tres ladrones se marcharon a gran velocidad sin decir otra palabra.

Se levantó junto con Ray, y los dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir disparados detrás de sus objetivos. Tenían un propósito que cumplir con ellos: capturarlos, pero personalmente, habían logrado molestarlos.

Y nadie molesta a los Chaotix.

—¿Los perdimos? —Jadeó uno de los ladrones, preguntándole al compañero que corría a su lado.

Éste volteó mientras corría. No veía a nadie a sus espaldas, por lo que volvió su rostro hacia su socio.

—Sí.

—Perfecto, entonces, conservamos el premio gordo. —Sonrió, sacando de su abrigo la Chaos Emerald amarilla. Sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo dorado de la gema por unos segundos, hasta que, a través del resplandor que emitía, observó a un par de metros de ellos una alcantarilla cercana. —Esto no puede ser mejor. El jefe estará tan…

—¡Ahí están, malandrines! ¡Voy a picarlos hasta que sus rostros no puedan hincharse más! —Gritó un iracundo Charmy, que volaba alocadamente detrás de ellos, con Ray siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡¿Cómo rayos nos alcanzaron tan rápido?! —Exclamó el líder del grupo, guardando la Chaos Emerald en su abrigo. —No podemos guiarlos con el jefe. Continuemos corriendo hasta que los perdamos.

—Tío… no sé cuánto más podré correr.

—Aguántate. Solo tenemos que dejarlos atrás.

Los tres pasaron por encima de la tapa a las alcantarillas del suelo, continuando rápidamente su recorrido por los callejones. Volvieron a cruzar en una esquina, ingresando en otro callejón, con Charmy y Ray pisándole los talones.

—¡Son unas sanguijuelas, ya me tienen harto, mocosos! —Les gritó uno de los ladrones a los niños, quienes hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras y continuaron detrás de ellos.

—Son solo niños, ¿por qué no luchamos? Con las armas del jefe, podríamos destruirlos en un segundo.

—Y enfureceríamos a los héroes. Si Sonic se interpone en nuestros planes…

—Sí, pero no hay que matar si no es necesario. —Expresó el líder del trío, mirando hacia atrás. —Con solo incapacitarlos temporalmente para asegurarnos de que no nos sigan, nos libraríamos de estos gusanos de una vez por todas.

—Entonces, ¿peleamos?

—Sí. Prepárense. Una vez lleguemos frente a esa fábrica, deténganse y den la media vuelta. Le daremos a esos niños una lección de no meterse en los asuntos de… —No pudo terminar la frase.

La banda de ladrones se había detenido en la separación de los callejones, formando los tres caminos una T. Iban a voltearse inmediatamente para pelear contra sus perseguidores, pero todo rastro que querer cometer tal acto se desvaneció cuando se percataron de que esos dos niños no estaban solos.

—¿Asustados? —Preguntó Charmy, sonriendo al igual que Ray, con Silver levitando detrás de ellos, haciendo levitar todos los objetos alrededor de él, con sus ojos dorados pareciendo penetrar las almas de los tres mapaches, quienes palidecieron y volvieron a salir disparados, avanzando por el camino de la izquierda.

—¡Cambio de planes! ¡Sigamos escapando! —Se corrigió el líder de la banda. —Si continuamos por aquí, llegaremos a los límites desolados de la ciudad y ahí podemos…

—¡Atrapados! —Los tres frenaron en seco, mostrando los colmillos para demostrar su frustración.

Vector y Espio habían emergido de otro callejón que daba por ese camino, acortándoles el paso. El camaleón sacó un kunai y lo lanzó a los pies de los mapaches, cuyas mentes eliminaron la posibilidad de atreverse a acercarse a ese detective.

Sin mencionar que el cocodrilo parecía realmente molesto y harto de perseguirlos por todos lados y no parecía dudar ya en romperles algún hueso para asegurarse de que ya no pudieran escapar.

—¡Vuelvan aquí! —Bramó Vector, persiguiendo nuevamente a los mapaches, quienes habían regresado por dónde venían para tomar ahora el camino de la derecha.

Silver, Charmy y Ray se reunieron con Vector y Espio detrás de sus espaldas, por lo que regresar por ahí no parecía ser una opción. Vector pareció enfurecerse más al ver los moretones de Charmy, y no tardó en catapultarse hacia ellos con la intención de capturarlos y darles una buena paliza en el proceso, pero eran más rápidos que él, por lo que no podría alcanzarlos antes de que…

—¡Los tenemos! —Olvídenlo.

Mighty y Honey aparecieron de la nada, aterrizando justamente frente a sus narices. El armadillo de pelaje negro y caparazón rojo los fulminó con la mirada, consiguiendo aterrorizarlos lo suficiente para hacerlos dar media vuelta y salir despedidos por el camino que ya habían andado. No tardaron en detenerse, pues el otro grupo ya les había cortado la retirada, y les era imposible pasar por ahí.

Arrinconados, los tres mapaches intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero el líder tenía un plan de contingencia.

—¡Hey! ¡DEJEN DE ESCAPARSE! —Les gritó Vector, tratando de impedir que sus objetivos escaparan abriendo un conducto de ventilación de la fábrica a su izquierda.

Una vez consiguieron abrir el acceso entraron en el conducto, allanando la fábrica abandonada.

—¡Los perdemos! —Exclamó Ray, alarmado.

—¡No, claro que no! —Replicó Mighty, y tomando algo de impulso, les indicó al resto que se alejaran. —¡Atrás! —Y corrió furiosamente hacia la fábrica, con la intención de atravesar uno de sus muros.

Y lo hubiera hecho, si Espio no se interpone.

—No destrucción innecesaria a la propiedad privada. —Le indicó el camaleón, acercándose a una puerta de la fábrica que abrió los problemas. —Por aquí, por favor.

—Eh, sí. Lo siento. —Se disculpó Mighty, apenado, y entró apresuradamente dentro de la edificación desertada, seguido por el resto del grupo, accediendo por último Espio.

—Este lugar es inmenso. —Silbó Charmy, buscando apresuradamente en su alrededor. Había decenas de estantes repletos de cajas por doquier, maquinaria obsoleta y varias puertas que debían conducir al resto de la fábrica. —¿Cómo los encontraremos aquí?

—¡Ahí están! —Avisó Honey, apuntando hacia una puerta abierta por la que corrían los tres mapaches fugitivos.

—Oh, eso responde mi duda.

—¡Apresúrense!

Los siete héroes entraron acelerada, pero sus acciones precipitadas fueron castigadas cuando un estante lleno de objetos pesados se les vino encima.

—¡Diantres! —Exclamó Silver, e inmediatamente desplegó un escudo telequinético que bloqueó todos los objetos contundentes que caían sobre ellos. —¡Yo los cubro! ¡Adelántense!

—¡Entendido! —Mighty y Espio se adelantaron, rodeando el estante caído para encontrarse con sus tres objetivos, quienes pegaron un sobresalto y continuaron corriendo.

—¡Ya no escaparán! —Mighty dio un impresionante salto y cayó justamente en el camino que estaban recorriendo, cortándole el paso.

Uno de los mapaches saltó por encima de su cabeza. Intentando atraparlo, otro derrapó por debajo de sus piernas y el tercero corrió a su lado sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¡Arg! ¡Rateros escurridizos! —Respingó el armadillo, dándose media vuelva y saliendo proyectado hacia ellos.

Uno de los mapaches volteó hacia él con una mirada pensativa, pero rápidamente se arrepintió cuando chocó contra un objeto invisible que le hizo detenerse y caer de espaldas. Sus compañeros voltearon hacia él, increpándole por tropezarse.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Tenemos que…!

—¡Yo no fui…! —Trató de excusarse al ponerse de pie, pero de pronto, una presión sujetó alrededor de su cuello y lo separó del suelo. —¿Qué… demonios…?

De pronto, aquella presencia invisible se manifestó como Espio, quien lo mataba con una mirada atemorizantemente serena. El mapache apresado dilató los ojos con alarma, mientras que sus compañeros, respingando, se apresuraban a auxiliarlo.

El camaleón simplemente soltó al mapache y dio un salto en el aire, donde empezó a dar lentas volteretas mientras un misterioso viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, provocando un pequeño ciclón que atrapó a los tres mapaches, lanzándolo por los aires. Dos de ellos chocaron contra un polvoriento estante que cedió y cayó sonoramente contra el suelo, mientras que el tercero se estrelló contra una puerta metálica, derribándola.

Espio aterrizó y fijó su mirada en los dos ladrones tirados sobre el estante derribado. Frunció el ceño cuando uno de ellos abrió los ojos y lo observó fijamente. Ensanchó los ojos, reaccionando en seguida, y extendió una cadena metálica que usó para azotar la mano con la que el mapache empuñaba una pistola, tirándola contra el suelo con un chasquido metálico.

—Ya no vale la pena seguir intentando escapar. Es inútil. —Les dijo el camaleón, serio, blandiendo su cadena con habilidad a su alrededor, como si de nunchakus se tratasen. —Ríndanse. **Ahora.**

—Primero muertos. —Refunfuñó uno de ellos, y Espio frunció el ceño antes de sacudir su cadena hacia él…

Que fue desviada por el disparo de otra pistola. El camaleón reaccionó a tiempo, volviéndose invisible para despistar al mapache parado sobre la puerta derribada, con su brazo izquierdo lesionado, usando su mano buena para apuntar al camaleón, quien se había escapado de su vista de un segundo al otro.

—Demonios… —Masculló el mapache, escuchando atentamente mientras se mantenía alerta, girando su pistola de una dirección a otra, sin estar seguro de dónde podría salir su rival.

Cautelosamente, se dirigió hacia sus socios y los obligó a levantarse.

—¡Pónganse de pie, señoritas! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que…!

Un rápido destello pasó junto al oído del mapache, callándolo de inmediato. Un kunai había cruzado junto a su cabeza, con una soga atada al estante del cual apareció.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Los tres ladrones se incorporaron, mirando hacia sus alrededores confundidos.

El kunai no tardó en volver a aparecer, esta vez entre las piernas de los mapaches, que pegaron un sobresalto. La cuchilla ninja voló rápidamente de un lado al otro, sin que ninguno de los tres villanos consiguiera entender qué sucedía, y cuando finalmente lo captaron, la cuerda atada al kunai se había alargado por todos creando una complicada trampa de sogas que los rodeaban.

—Oh, mier…

—¡Salgamos de aquí…! —Les apresuró el líder del grupo, y había dado un salto para escapar de aquella complicada trampa, pero, de un súbito jalón, toda la soga se comprimió sobre los tres ladrones, atrapándolos. —¡Maldita sea!

—¡AH! —Gritó uno de ellos cuando una de las sogas, al ser jalada, empujó sus pies del suelo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. No consiguió siquiera tocar el duro suelo polvoriento, pues el resto de las cuerdas lo amarraron con sus pies en el aire. —¡Sáquenme de aquí…!

—¡Lo haremos, cuando consigamos librarnos nosotros! —Replicó furioso uno de sus compañeros, forcejeando para liberarse de las cuerdas. —¿De qué rayos está hecha esta cosa?

—¡Olvídenlo! —El jefe de la banda, con solo uno de sus brazos libres, hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a su cinturón y activar un pequeño y curioso aparato amarrado al mismo. —¡Cúbranse con lo que puedan!

—¡Estúpido, ¿qué crees que hiciste…?! —Le bramó uno de sus colegas, pero rápidamente ensanchó los ojos, cuando sierras de luz verdes emergieron del cuerpo brilloso de su superior, saliendo disparadas hacia todas las direcciones.

Las sogas fueron cortadas en pedazos en cuestión de segundos, pero uno de ellos tuvo que sacudirse como pudo para evitar ser decapitado por una de ellas, mientras que otra rozó la cola del otro, dejándolo aterrado.

Una vez libres, el comandante de la banda los sujetó a ambos de sus colas antes de que pudieran protestar nada por lo que acababa de hacer, y empezó a arrastrarlos lejos de la lluvia de kunais que iban a por ellos, todos errando sus tiros.

Espio aterrizó junto a una gran bóveda metálica que había recibido varios de sus kunais. Arrancó uno de ellos del metal en el que se había incrustado y empezó a analizarlo tranquilamente.

—Nunca te vi fallar tantos de esos. —Le hizo notar Mighty, que corrió a su lado una vez se encaminó nuevamente hacia sus objetivos.

—No me agrada la idea de acuchillar a mis oponentes hasta la muerte. —Replicó el camaleón sin prestarle mucha atención. —Con solamente atinar uno en la pierna de alguno de ellos, es suficiente. ¿No crees?

—Sigues actuando tan frío como siempre, pero en el fondo valoras la vida. —Le hizo ver Mighty, con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, sí. Continuemos con las frases nostálgicas cuando capturemos a estos tres. —Espio se adelantó acelerando de golpe, y Mighty siguió sonriendo al verlo avanzar, antes de enseriar su semblante y apreciar su paso también.

Los tres ladrones derraparon justo antes de que la caja de madera que Vector les aventó los aplastara, deslizándose por debajo de los trozos de madera que caían, para acceder sin retrasarse ni un instante dentro de otra habitación.

—Sí que son… buenos… —Tuvo que admitir Vector, jadeando de tanto correr. Honey se detuvo a su lado, también recuperando el aliento. —¿Desde hace cuánto que los perseguimos?

—Cuarenta minutos. Los cuarenta minutos más largos de mi vida. —Admitió la felina entre jadeos. —Ya no estoy en forma…

—¡Vamos! No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que entraste en acción. —Mencionó Vector al volver a correr detrás de los fugitivos. Honey se movía a su paso junto a él.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡Cuidado! —Honey empujó a Vector antes de que una bala le diera de lleno en el pecho. Los dos rodaron por el suelo y cayeron con la espalda contra la pared, y dos de los criminales apuntándolos directamente con sus pistolas.

Silver y Ray los vieron caer, y ya se acercaban para entrar a esa habitación, cuando el tercer miembro de la pandilla cerró la puerta y de una patada derribó varios estantes contra ella para bloquearla.

—No muevan ni un músculo…

—¿La cola cuenta como músculo? —Honey sonrió maliciosamente cuando movió su cola tan desprevenidamente que ninguno de sus enemigos lo notó, usándola como una cuerda para atar las manos armadas de ambos mapaches, asiéndolas con fuerza. —¡Ahora!

—¡Tomen de su merecido, canallas! —Rugió Vector, poniéndose de pie y propinando contra ambos mapaches un poderoso derechazo con la fuerza de un martillo, lanzándolo a los dos contra su tercer miembro, terminando todos en el suelo. —Hmp. —Resopló Vector, recuperando la compostura y cruzándose de brazos. —Buen movimiento.

—Eso debería decírtelo a ti. —Honey le sonrió, pero volteó rápidamente al notar que sus enemigos ya se incorporaban y, arrastrándose como ratas, salieron disparados por otra puerta. —¡No te descuides, que ya se nos escaparon de nuevo!

—¡Por favor, maldita sea! ¡Ese fue uno de mis mejores golpes! —Protestó Vector, apartando de un coletazo todos los trastos que bloqueaban la puerta por la que entraron para permitir la entrada de sus amigos. —Pero bueno. Continúa.

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué estaba…? —Honey se adelantó para abrir la puerta por la que los criminales habían huido, y al encontrarla sellada, la abrió de una impresionante patada, quizás pasándose un poco de fuerza. —Ups. Lo siento. —Se disculpó, pero no tardó en continuar corriendo. Vector la seguía de continuo, y detrás de ellos se asomaban el resto del grupo. —Bueno, ya sabes. Las artes marciales siempre fueron mi pasión, junto con la moda y lo demás, pero creo que mi amor a lo segundo venció.

—Lo entiendo. Si tuviera que escoger entre pelear o investigar, preferiría investigar. —Vector dio un poderoso pisotón, provocando tal onda expansiva que apartó violentamente todos los obstáculos que sus objetivos pusieron en su camino para ralentizarlos. —Qué suerte que patear traseros casi siempre es un tercio del trabajo de un detective.

—Es por eso que quise ayudarlos en sus casos ahora que estoy de visita a la ciudad. —Repuso Honey, saltando por encima de un estante derribado, que levantó con la ayuda de su poderosa cola y lo arrojó contra las cajas que los mapaches les lanzaron, bloqueándolas en el aire y cayendo todo al suelo sonoramente. —Extrañaba que mi vida estuviera llena de emoción, como cuando lo del torneo. Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

—¡Por favor! —Vector levantó un enorme escombro caído de la vieja edificación, y lo lanzó contra la puerta por donde sus enemigos pensaban huir, obligándolos a buscar otra ruta de escape. —Apenas y recuerdo eso. Hemos vivido muchas otras cosas mejores a lo largo de los años, Honey. Debiste haber estado ahí.

—Sí, me he perdido mucho. Me alegra que Sonic ahora tenga todo un ejército de amigos. Vaya que su personalidad atrae a muchas personas… especiales, por decirlo de alguna forma. ¡Aquí tengo uno! —Honey se abalanzó contra uno de sus enemigos, pisándole la cola para impedirle seguir huyendo.

El mapache, enfurecido, se volvió hacia ella e intentó estamparle un golpe en el rostro. Que ella detuvo usando su cola para rodear la muñeca del ladrón, obligándola a frenarse a centímetros de su rostro. De un puñetazo en el rostro, la cabeza del mapache voló hacia atrás, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recomponerse, pues una brutal patada lateral le llegó a un costado, lanzándolo fuera de la vista de Honey, y estrellándose contra una pila de cajas de cartón de donde sus compañeros lo auxiliaron para continuar avanzando hacia otra habitación.

—Y me agrada ese chico, Silver. Me parece una buena persona, y sus poderes son asombrosos.

—También me simpatizas, pero deberíamos concentrarnos en lo importante. —Silver se apareció levitando por un camino que él abrió con sus poderes, seguido de cerca por Ray y Mighty. Ahí Honey y Vector se percataron de que habían perdido de vista a sus objetivos.

—Diantres. Creo que nos distrajimos.

—No los culpo por ello. —Mighty se encogió de hombros. —Espio y Charmy van a interceptarlos por otra sala, y nosotros cubriremos por donde entraron. Sólo tendrán una salida, y será a través de nosotros.

—Eso suena a un buen plan. —Honey sonrió y apretó los puños. —No podrán escapar de esta. Y si quieren pelear, claramente perderán. Los tenemos acorralados.

—Vayan con cuidado. Puede que no sean rivales para nosotros peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no sabemos qué otras armas tendrán ocultas. —Indicó Vector, serio. —Prepárense para lo que sea.

—Hemos lidiado con problemas mucho más grandes, y los hemos solucionado con mayor rapidez. —Contestó Ray con confianza. —Estamos listos.

—¡Espio, aquí están!

El trío de mapaches se frenó de golpe cuando Charmy y Espio emergieron de las sombras, acortándoles el camino en medio del pasillo que atravesaban. Los ladrones gruñeron, e iban a dar media vuelta cuando el resto de los héroes les cortó la retirada, determinados a no dejarles pasar.

—¡Estás ratas están por todas partes!

—Sí, pero veamos si puedes seguirnos el paso por aquí. —Contestó el líder de la banda, apartando un estante con toda su fuerza, que lanzó contra el camaleón y la abeja, quienes se deslizaron entre y por encima del objeto respectivamente.

En la pared que ocultaba el estante, se hallaba un pequeño boquete en la pared, que los tres mapaches empezaron a atravesar uno a uno, ingresando en la habitación contigua a través de ahí.

—¡No! ¡No otra vez! —Chilló Honey, siendo ella la primera en llegar en la brecha por la que sus objetivos habían escapado. Intentó usar su cola para alcanzarlos, pues la abertura era demasiado estrecha para ella. No lo consiguió, y le hirvió la sangre al escuchar las risas burlonas de sus adversarios al otro lado del muro, perdiendo la cordura. —¡No les dejaré salirse con la suya! ¡Todos atrás!

Tomó impulso dando unos pasos hacia atrás, respiró profundamente y corrió hacia la pared, embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

Como resultado, terminó con un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, que le hizo tambalear y caer sentada.

—Au… Okey, mala idea, mala idea.

—¿Me permites? —Mighty se adelantó, ayudándola a levantarse. Ahora fue el turno del armadillo en tomar impulso. Honey, previendo lo que iba a suceder, se apartó del camino.

Mighty se puso serio, y un con pequeño grito de guerra, arremetió contra el muro, tomando inercia suficiente con su carrera para enrollarse en sí mismo en una bola de destrucción que atravesó la pared de concreto de par en par. Los escombros salieron expulsados por doquier, y el resto tuvo que alejarse para no ser afectados por ellos. Una polvareda se elevó en todo el pasillo, provocando un par de tosidos en algunos de los héroes. Una vez el polvo se disipó, se reveló un enorme hoyo en el muro por el que hasta Vector podría cruzar sin problemas.

—Fuerza bruta. A veces problemática, a veces muy eficaz. —Anotó mentalmente Silver, sonriendo mientras apartaba sacudiendo una mano el polvo delante de su rostro.

—Cof, cof… Sí, pero creo que se pasó un poco. ¡Cof! —Tosía Ray, intentando alejar el polvo de su nariz.

—¡Buen trabajo, Mighty! —Le congratuló Vector, apretando sus puños. —Pero se han alejado demasiado de aquí… Hemos tardado demasiado. ¡Rápido! Divídanse y busquen en toda la fábrica lo más rápido que puedan. Esta sala no da con ninguna de las salidas directamente, así que aún deben estar aquí adentro. ¡Muévanse!

Ese último grito hizo a todos despabilarse. Reaccionando instintivamente, Ray se elevó en el aire, hizo un saludo militar y salió despedido precipitadamente por el agujero, rozándole la cabeza a Mighty, quien le gritó que se fijara por donde iba. Honey, Vector y Silver cruzaron después, con Mighty cubriendo la retaguardia, quien, mientras corría detrás del resto, soltó:

—¿Sabes, Espio? Me sorprendes que no me hayas reprochado por dañar propiedad privada y todo lo demás…—Volteó hacia atrás, y se detuvo al notar que no había nadie. —¿Espio? —Llamó, sin respuesta. —¿Charmy?

—¡No de nuevo! —Bramó Charmy, volando como un cohete a través de las habitaciones de la fábrica abandonada. Había rodeado la sala inaccesible por la que sus objetivos escaparon volviendo por donde vino, y se aseguraría en encontrar algún camino que diera con ellos antes de que escaparan. —¡No volverán a huir! ¡Agotaron total y completamente mi paciencia! ¡Ya me cansé de su cobardía! ¡PELEEN COMO HOMBRES DE VERDAD!

—¡Cuidado con lo que pides, mocoso! —La abeja acababa de ingresar en una sala pequeña, que daba directamente con una puerta metálica que conducía a otra habitación más amplia. Los tres mapaches emergieron de un montón de cajas en una esquina, y uno de ellos interceptó a Charmy en pleno vuelo y lo lanzó contra una pared. La cabeza del joven rebotó contra el muro y cayó con los ojos en espiral sobre todo montículo de cajas de cartón. —Tsk. ¿En serio hemos estado huyendo de una mosca como esta? Alguien que me pasé el insecticida.

—Deja de bromear y mueve tu trasero. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso que podríamos usar para escapar. —Le reclamó su superior, ya abriendo la pesada puerta metálica para salir de esa habitación. —¡Vamos!

—¡Esperen…! ¡Aún no… he terminado… con ustedes! —Les llamó Charmy, completamente aturdido, volando sin mucho equilibrio lentamente hacia la dirección de ellos.

—¿Sigue de pie? —Uno de los ladrones cogió un tubo metálico tirado en el suelo. —Qué testarudo. Quizás tanto como tú, jefecito.

—Cállate. —Respondió el mapache al mando, pensativo. —Hay que admitir algo de estas molestias. —Sacó una pistola, y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de la abeja. —No se rinden fácilmente.

El estruendo del disparo resonó en la habitación. El petardo metálico voló lentamente hacia la desprevenida abeja, que daba vueltas mareado, sin tener idea del peligro mortal que llegaría a él en una fracción de segundo…

Y que, en ese corto espacio de tiempo, algo realmente rápido se movió por la habitación y repelió la bala en el aire, justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo. El disparo terminó incrustándose en una pared, mientras que los tres criminales reaccionaban sorprendidos, o al menos dos de ellos, ya que el líder de la banda simplemente fruncía el ceño, serio.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Murmuró uno de ellos, pero él y su compañero pegaron un sobresalto cuando, delante de ellos, un kunai se materializaba volando directamente hacia su líder, quien no parecía reaccionar.

—Tsk. —Rezongó él con una sonrisa, deteniendo el cuchillo frente a sus ojos cuidadosamente con sus dedos. —Ya vimos ese truco. —Volteó hacia uno de sus camaradas y le miró fijamente.

Éste captó la señal y, blandiendo el tubo de metal que consiguió en el suelo, golpeó sólidamente un objeto invisible al lado de su superior, haciendo que aquello cayera sonoramente en el suelo polvoriento.

Espio se hizo visible para los mapaches, con una expresión adolorida en su rostro. El ratero armado con la tubería sonrió siniestramente y ya se disponía a rematarlo con otro certero batazo en la cabeza, pero su superior le puso una mano en el hombro, observándolo con una mirada que parecía decirle que no había tiempo que desperdiciar exterminando ratas.

Aquel mapache bufó, y acompañó a su jefe hacia la salida a gran velocidad, mientras que Espio acababa de recomponerse.

—¡Hey! ¡No huyan! ¡Dejen de huir! —Protestaba enérgicamente Charmy, aún un poco mareado, volando hacia ellos alocadamente dando vueltas en el aire.

—¡Deja de molestar, chiquillo entrometido! —Le gritó uno de sus enemigos, pateándolo hacia el rincón de cajas del que había emergido.

Espio gruñó y lanzó un kunai hacia el mapache, que simplemente cerró la puerta metálica de un portazo y el kunai rebotó contra la superficie de hierro sólido. Espio se levantó frustrado y molesto, y estaba por correr para abrir la puerta cuando la visión que captó a su derecha consiguió olvidar toda la situación por unos momentos, dejándolo bastante descolocado.

Charmy se había rehecho ya y, con una caja de cartón cubriéndole la cabeza, chocaba contra una pared repetidas veces, sin ver absolutamente nada de su entorno.

—¿Los tenemos? —Preguntó con inocente curiosidad, su voz algo leve por la interferencia de la caja sobre su cabeza.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Espio, quien suspiró antes de proceder a ayudar a su torpe compañerito.

—¡Wuju! ¡Conseguimos salirnos con la nuestra después de todo! —Gritó uno de los ladronzuelos, sacudiendo su arma en el aire.

—¡Cállate! No llames la atención.

—Relájate. Esa puerta de ahí es la salida. No hay forma de que, por alguna casualidad, esos niños que juegan a héroes nos encuentren justamente a…

—¡Los encontramos! —Ray ingresó presurosamente en la habitación donde se encontraban, acometiendo contra uno de ellos. Le estampó un cabezazo en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración, antes de salir despedido contra una pared. —¡Realmente se merecen una paliza después de hacernos dar vueltas por toda la ciudad, rateros malvivientes y malvados!

—Llámanos solo criminales, niño. —Le dijo secamente el líder de la banda. —Y llámate a ti mismo un cadáver por meterte en asuntos de adultos, pequeñajo.

—¡¿Pequeñajo…?! —Gritó, soliviantado de la ira. —¡AHORA SÍ ME HICIERON ENOJAR! ¡VOY A…!

—Calla.

No pudo siquiera terminar de reconocer la extraña arma que empuñó aquel mapache. Ni tampoco supo qué lo golpeó exactamente. Únicamente sintió un gran dolor atravesando su cuerpo, un impacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarlo demasiado dolorido como para intentar levantarse. Salió disparado hacia atrás, chocó contra el muro a sus espaldas y se desplomó en el suelo sin energías, jadeando, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y eso que sólo es un prototipo! ¡Cuánto poder tiene ese trasto! —Exclamó impresionado uno de los mapaches, observando fijamente el arma que sujetaba su líder en su mano.

Un Wispon.

—Agradécele esa potencia a los amiguitos del jefe. —Repuso el mapache, sonriendo. —Tiene un don especial para agradar a estas criaturas y hacer que le obedezcan ciegamente. —El Wisp Jade emergió del Wispon con una expresión enfurecida en su boca de dientes afilados. —Vale, vale. También son aliados valerosos y tendrán su recompensa, por todos los cielos. —Corrigió, apaciguando al alienígena que volvió a esa extraña pistola láser, cuyos disparos invisibles lograron dar todos a la vez un golpe lo suficientemente preciso como para derribar a Ray de un tiro. —Pero lo malo con esta cosa… —Añadió el mapache, volviendo a jalar el gatillo. Nada sucedió. —Es que se vuelven inutilizables después de un disparo. El jefe se pondrá furioso con nosotros por estropear su juguete experimental…

—Pues no necesitamos nada más para salir de aquí, ¿no? —Replicó confiado uno de los criminales, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la seguridad de poder abrirla y salir impunemente de todo esto.

Ingenuo.

—¡Ustedes, bastardos malnacidos! —Escucharon, y cuando un furioso Vector emergió de la misma puerta de donde Ray había salido, palidecieron. —¡Van a lamentar todos los días de su vida después de la tunda que recibirán de mí…!

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta… —Redirigió el líder de la banda, contestando a su socio. —Sí necesitaremos algo para salir de aquí después de todo. —Vector simplemente se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos con sus puños fuertemente cerrados y mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente. —Un rehén.

Cuando el cocodrilo se abalanzó sobre ellos como un tren sin control, los tres usaron sus sorprendentes habilidades para esquivarlo y correr hacia el inconsciente Ray, a quien interpusieron entre ellos y el furioso Vector.

—Ni un paso más, pelele. —Le advirtió el líder de la banda, poniendo el Wispon contra la cabeza de Ray, quien poco a poco empezaba a despertarse. —Aléjate y déjanos irnos en paz y nadie saldrá herido. Acércate un poco más, y el niño será quien pague por tu estupidez. ¿Capisce?

—Arg… —Gruñó Vector, enrojecido por la ira, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más. El mapache sonrió complacido.

—Bien. Aceptas silenciosamente que perdiste. Bien hecho, detective. —Empezó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la salida. Vector no se atrevía a intentar detenerlo, y solo lo observaba con enojo e impotencia. El trío de malvados estaba a escasos pasos de su libertad, y cuando el comandante de ellos empezó a abrir la puerta, volvió hacia él, sonriendo. —Gracias por tu coopera…

—Muérete. ¡Espio, ya!

Algo le había arrebatado el Wispon de su mano, arrancándolo entre sus dedos con una fuerza infernal. Un enfurecido Espio se manifestó en la sala, con una expresión completamente aterradora. No dijo nada, y observó a sus tres estáticos enemigos. Escupió, asqueado.

—Patético. —Y de una certera patada de barrida, los botó a todos de espalda al suelo. —¡Ahora!

Silver y Honey emergieron de la puerta lateral como exhalaciones. El erizo aplastó con sus poderes psíquicos a uno de los mapaches que intentaba escurrirse hacia la salida. La cabeza del roedor rebotó sonoramente contra el suelo, y cuando levantó la cabeza adolorido, con su nariz sangrando, apreció que se encontraba rodeado por cuchillas de energía telequinética, todas apuntándolo directamente.

El segundo, que se había puesto de pie e intentó escapar por donde no debía, fue interceptado por el colérico Vector, quien lo atrapó entre sus poderosas manos y luego le rugió con toda su furia en el rostro, dejándolo estático del miedo. Pensó en destrozarlo en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que ése no era su trabajo, así que se conformó en aplastarlo contra el suelo y lanzarlo hacia Honey, quien lo recibió con una patada que logró tirarlo en el suelo, y con una llave de lucha libre, lo mantuvo quieto, amenazando con romperle el brazo.

Y finalmente, el líder de la banda esperó a que sus compañeros intentaran escapar para distraer a sus captores y conseguir escapar más fácilmente. Luego podría rescatarlos de la cárcel, con ayuda, por supuesto. Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo notara, puso una mano sobre la puerta, pero apenas logró abrirla, sintió el frío de un fuerte agarre de una mano sobre su hombro. Se quedó completamente quieto, y al voltear lentamente, enmudeció al encontrarse con la temblante expresión de ira de Mighty, quien finalmente podría desquitarse por lo que le hicieron a su amigo…

Un puñetazo fue suficiente.

Toda la entrada de la fábrica estalló como si una bomba hubiera detonado furiosamente en su interior. El mapache emergió como un torpedo a través del humo y se estrelló en el edificio adyacente, incrustado en un cráter en la pared, completamente inconsciente y con alguno de sus huesos rotos…

Los otros dos mapaches temblaban de puro terror al ver aquello, mientras que Mighty, con su puño echando humo, se sacudía ante sus profundas respiraciones.

Volteó hacia ellos de golpe, y los dos palidecieron. Estuvo a punto de intentar pisotearlos hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Guao, Mighty! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! —Charmy acababa de entrar en la habitación, y ayudaba a levantarse a un magullado pero sonriente Ray, quien parecía tan optimista como siempre. —¡A eso llamo darle una lección a los villanos! ¡Realmente debes enseñarme a cómo dar puñetazos así!

Al ver cómo la ardilla voladora le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía mientras le mostraba el pulgar, su ira se esfumó, dejando una relajante sensación de alivio. Volvió a ver a los dos mapaches que seguían conscientes con una mirada seria. Los corazones de ambos nuevamente se paralizaron y aguantaron la respiración. Los demás observaban serios y preocupados lo que Mighty iba a hacer, y estaban dispuestos a interferir si se atrevía a intentar algo de lo que después se arrepentiría…

Pero, en lugar de eso, se situó junto a ambos mapaches, que lo observaban fijamente. Miró a uno y luego al otro, serio, cuando su expresión nuevamente se volvió enloquecidamente furiosa. Dos puñetazos con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlos lograron dejar ir todo el rencor dentro de él. Más que destrozarles la cabeza, los golpes simplemente les dejaron unos enormes chichones y los ojos como espirales. Sonrió de regreso para sus amigos, enseñándoles el pulgar mientras reportaba:

—¡Misión cumplida, muchachos!

Honey y Silver suspiraron aliviados, mientras que Charmy y Ray parecían admirar la sorprendente fuerza de Mighty. Vector y Espio se mostraban más indiferentes, todavía con ganas de darle más lecciones a ese trío de mapaches, pero recordándose que estarían encerrados por un largo tiempo, fue suficiente para que dejaran la cara larga y también sonrieran, disfrutando de su victoria.

Y de la bien merecida paga que ganarían de GUN por atrapar a estas ratas de alcantarilla por ellos.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Un rato más tarde…_

—¡Vamos! ¡No estuvo tan mal! —La voz de Ray se escuchó encima de un edificio de aquella parte desolada de la ciudad, sin que nadie estuviera cerca para escucharlo. Él, y el resto de los héroes saltaban de edificio en edificio, dejando atrás el escenario de la persecución que acababan de terminar.

—¿No estuvo tan mal? —Respondió mighty, consternado. —¡Te dejaron hecho polvo!

—Exageras. Solo me aturdieron momentáneamente. Es todo. No es para tanto.

—Ese Wispon que tenían se encontraba potenciado con Hyper-go-on suficiente para exterminar a un humano de un disparo. —Puntualizó Espio, serio. —Tienes suerte de que somos más resistentes que ellos, o hubieras estirado la pata. Otro disparo y…

—No la hubiera contado, lo sé. Pero dijeron que se estropeó con el primer disparo, ¿no?

—Sí. Esa tecnología no podía resistir tanto poder. Pero me es particular este tipo de Wispon… No fue ideado por Tails. Alguien más tuvo que crearlo. —Hizo notar Silver.

—¿Quién más podría tener el conocimiento para diseñar algo así? —Preguntó Honey, incrédula.

—Eggman. —Contestó el erizo plateado, molesto al recordar al malvado científico.

—Pero Eggman obviamente hubiera podido construir un Wispon que aguantara todo ese Hyper-go-on. —Planteó Vector. —No. Esto tuvo que ser hazaña de alguien más.

—¿Para quién trabajarían esos sujetos que pudiera tener tanta tecnología? —Inquirió Charmy.

—No lo sé… Esto me es preocupante. —Fue la respuesta del cocodrilo.

—¿Deberíamos ir al Black Market? ¡Les dije que no confiaran en ese Chao traicionero! —Aseguró Charmy, enérgico y malhumorado. —¡Sólo un malvado me vendería una bolsa de patatas vencidas! ¡ES MALVADO DIGO!

—No… —Mighty negó con la cabeza, meditativo. —Ese extraño Chao no conseguiría tal tecnología así como así. Alguien debió conseguirla antes.

—Pero Charmy tiene un punto: el Chao del Black Market siempre consigue tecnología pirateada ilegalmente. Puede que nos haya sido de ayuda en el pasado, pero creo que es hora de darle un alto, ¿no creen? —Preguntó Vector seriamente. —Especialmente si es él quien vende este tipo de Wispon… Tal vez sea tecnología perdida después de la guerra.

—O prototipos de Eggman sin terminar para idear una forma de contraatacar nuestros ejércitos. También puede ser una opción. —Añadió Silver.

—Antes que nada, preguntémosle a GUN acerca de esto… y dejemos a estos tres bien cuidados por ellos antes de interrogarlos. —Resumió Vector, relajándose un poco respecto al tema.

—¿Siguen inconscientes? —Indagó Ray, observando a los tres mapaches que Silver hacía levitar alrededor con su poderes psíquicos.

—Sí. Pero no los culparía. Recibieron toda la furia de Mighty sobre sus cabezas. —Bromeó el erizo del futuro, y Mighty refunfuñó avergonzado.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Sólo me dejé llevar.

—Bien, bien, bien, muchachos. —Vector llamó la atención de todos aplaudiendo. —El día ya puntuó, y no hemos desayunado. Antes de embarcarnos en otro caso, ¿quieren comer algo? Conozco un buen sitio de comida en esta parte de Station Square.

—Sí, como digas, tragón. —Se burló Charmy, divertido.

—¡Lo dice quien cuyas tripas no han dejado de gruñir, incluso mientras estábamos en media persecución!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!

—No griten. —Les regañó Espio, interponiéndose entre ambos. —Llamaremos la atención. Se supone que nadie debe conocer la ubicación de la central de GUN en Station Square,¿lo recuerdan?

—Espio tiene razón. No sean imprudentes. —Comentó Silver.

—Por estos lares de la ciudad no vive nadie. —Se defendió Charmy, señalando con sus manos su alrededor. —Deberían relajarse.

—Puede ser, pero recuerden que, gracias a todas las catástrofes que devastaron la Tierra gracias al doctor, miles de personas perdieron sus hogares y deben deambular por súper ciudades como esta, viviendo en varios desolados como estos. Así que bajen la voz. —Tajó Espio la cuestión, haciendo perdurar el silencio más de lo que quería con lo que acababa de decir.

—Tío, me deprimiste. —Bufó Mighty, volviendo a molestarse. —En serio Eggman ha generado miles de desastres que deben afectar a miles de personas sin que lo sepamos, ¿eh?

—Sí, esa es la triste realidad. GUN intenta ayudar a toda persona que perdió su vida por culpa de los Zombots, o de la guerra, o de cualquier otro desastre provocado por el doctor, pero… ese trabajo no es tan sencillo. —Explicó Espio. —Menos cuando… Eggman continúa creando calamidad tras calamidad, y el número de personas desamparadas que necesitan ayuda aumenta. No podemos ayudarlos a todos…

—Si Sonic estuviera aquí, te daría una patada en el trasero por lo que acabas de decir. —Replicó Ray, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —Se animó Charmy, emocionado. —Sonic sí que puede ayudar a todos, y vaya que debe esforzarse por hacerlo. Lucha todos los días porque las cosas mejoren, y que nadie más tenga que sufrir por lo que ha hecho Eggman.

—¿En serio creen que eso es cierto? —Señaló el camaleón con duda. —Según tengo entendido, él y Tails han haraganeado desde que el Metal Virus fue controlado.

—¿Llamas haraganear a recorrer todo el mundo? ¿A pie? ¿En serio? —Fijó Honey.

—Ustedes me entienden.

—Relájate, Espio. Sonic debe disfrutar también de un merecido descanso de vez en cuando. Eso debería ser lo que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora. —Zanjó Vector, sonriendo. —Los cuarteles de GUN están a la vuelta de la esquina. Deshagámonos de nuestros prisioneros por ahora y centrémonos en comer algo. Muero de hambre.

—Y tu dieta también morirá.

—¡CHARMY!

**0-0-0-0-0**

—Tsk. Esto debe ser una broma. Escondiéndose tras la sombra de un enorme cartel en la azotea de un edificio, cinco siluetas encapuchadas vigilaban al grupo desde la distancia, sin perderlos de vista. —¿En serio esos sujetos son los supuestos héroes de este mundo? para mí, eso no es más que una mentira. Son simples niños jugando a los superhéroes. Aburrido.

—Será mejor no subestimarlos, Rugan. —Replicó otra sombra, cuyos ojos azules brillaban como dos puntos iluminados en la oscuridad de su capucha. —Son más que nosotros, y recuerda que, aún si no estuvieran en nuestro camino, luchar contra una armada de GUN sigue siendo arriesgado.

—Rize tiene razón. —Contestó otra voz, una mucho más desinteresada y fría, de gran altura para ser un lobo antropomórfico, asomándose su hocico y sus largas orejas fuera de su capucha. Sus ojos verdes sin brillo alguno seguían con la mirada a los siete antropomórficos que se alejaban a gran velocidad, apretando su puño, cuya muñeca lucía un curioso anillo de metal oscuro que de vez en cuando resplandecía. —Sin nuestros poderes, somos vulnerables. Tú y Rize no serán suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos a todos. Incluso dudo que logren vencer a alguno de ellos, más que esos dos niños.

—¡Hey! —Protestaron los dos lobos cuyas identidades escondían detrás de sus capuchas.

—Combatir sin poderes… Eso es nuevo para mí. Me preocupa la idea de que algo salga mal. —Una cuarta figura se mantenía al fondo, sin destacar demasiado. Sus ojos no parecían tener ningún tipo de brillo, y su voz revelaba que no se hallaba del todo cómodo con lo que estaban a punto de cometer. Todavía le picaba la conciencia, aunque SABÍA que estaban haciendo justicia, y al pensar en ello observó el brazalete de metal oscuro en su muñeca.

Justicia por lo que GUN había hecho en el pasado, pero que todos olvidaron.

—¡Deja de arruinarnos este momento, Ryan! —Le gritó Rugan, molesto. El lobo tímido simplemente se empequeñeció, temblando. —Mira, sé no quieres hacer esto, pero tienes que obligarte. Recuerda el daño que nos hicieron… —Ryan asintió, cabizbajo. Instintivamente, apretó los puños. —¿No crees que es necesario hacerlos pagar por tus actos? ¿Crees que deberíamos perdonárselos y dejar que todos los olviden? ¿Olvidarlos y no vengarlos a ellos? —Ryan podía sentir su rencor creciendo, pero no quería que sus emociones negativas tomaran el control. —No. No te engañes a ti mismo: quieres que sufran tanto como nosotros. Tú también quieres desquitarte después de tantos años huyendo, después de tantos años encerrados, ¿verdad? —Ryan no respondió y desvió la mirada. —Lo sabes, solo que aún no quieres aceptarlo. Deja de intentar olvidar el pasado.

—Se supone que no debemos aferrarnos a lo que sucedió… —Intentó defenderse Ryan, aunque en el fondo, sabía que su hermano menor tenía razón… Él también quería venganza.

—Simplemente estamos terminando con los asuntos pendientes que tenemos que dejamos atrás. No hay que quedarnos estancados en el pasado. —Rugan le dio la espalda y miró hacia el sol mañanero que se alzaba en el cielo azulado. —Después de hoy, sólo miraremos hacia el futuro, viviremos el presente, y enterraremos el pasado de una vez por todas. —Volteó hacia sus hermanos, y sonrió. —Destruyamos esa estúpida máscara que este mundo podrido ha mantenido por tanto tiempo. Hagamos que todos en este planeta vean lo que realmente son y dejen de vivir mintiéndose a sí mismos. Moldeemos el sistema como debería funcionar realmente, y cumplamos el sueño de nuestros padres de una vez por todas, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

—Sí, sí. Me encaaanta tu palabrería, hermanito. —Un quinto lobo se hizo notar en el sitio, apartándose los auriculares de sus orejas y apagando la música rock que sonaba en ellos. Era el único que no traía una capucha ocultando su rostro, quizás porque la enorme melena de pelaje malva claro que cubría toda su espalda lo impedía. Su pelaje era de color café, mientras que sus ojos eran morados, pero su color se veía algo apagado. En su muñeca, al igual que Ryan y Renze llevaba un brazalete en forma de anillo que se iluminaba de azul cada cierto tiempo. —Pero sigo teniendo una duda. Renze. —El lobo alto y de comportamiento peculiar del grupo respondió con la mirada. —¿Vamos a destruir esta base de GUN sin poderes? ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Igual a igual? Eso es lo mío. Tengo que tener todas mis habilidades para destruirlos a todos total y absolutamente, para que no tenga ninguna preocupación y aterrorice a esos canallas con todo mi…

—No me digas que tienes miedo, Razer. —Se mofó Rugan, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Miedo? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, Rugan. Y por cierto… —Con esa miradita que le lanzó, Rugan tragó saliva y deseó también haberse tragado sus palabras. —Cuida esa lengua y voy a arrancártela. Con o sin poderes, puedo destrozarte la cara a golpes cualquier día en la semana. Recuerda tu lugar.

—Y tú recuerda el tuyo ahora. —Rugan se negó a dejarse intimidar. —No me asustas, Razer.

—¿Oh? Es una lástima. Qué tal si cambiamos eso ahora mismo. —El lobo café mostró sus garras a su hermano mientras sonreía siniestramente. Rugan respondió simplemente invocando una espada de oscuridad que blandió en el aire, afrontando a su hermano mayor más peligroso del grupo.

—Oigan ustedes dos. Basta de tonterías. —Ryan se interpuso entre ambos, serio. —Y concéntrense en la misión.

—Eso no será tan sencillo ahora. —Indicó Razer, bajando la guardia y relajándose al volver a ponerse sus auriculares y encender de nuevo su música rock Hardcore. Los gritos monstruosos y estruendosos llevando mensajes de odio y venganza parecían calmarlo a la perfección. —Será difí9cil encontrar la base de GUN, ahora que hemos perdido a quienes nos llevarían a ella.

Rugan, Rize y Ryan voltearon al unísono con alarma hacia la misma dirección. Los siete antropomórficos que habían perseguido desde hace unos minutos habían escapado por completo de su rango de visión. Rugan soltó un bramido de furia.

—¡Maldita sea…! —Maldijo, estrujando con tanta fuerza la espada que había invocado que terminó destruyéndola en miles de pedazos. —¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡¿Cómo mierda vamos a encontrarlos ahora?!

—Cuida tu lenguaje. —Le regañó serenamente Renze, haciéndolo callarse de golpe. —Yo no los perdí. Están a once calles de aquí, en el área todavía devastada por Perfect Chaos. Ahí debe encontrarse el cuartel secreto de GUN en esta ciudad.

—Preciso como siempre, hermano. —Rize le dio un golpe en el hombro, sonriendo. —No se nos escaparán otra vez…

—Mis probabilidades me dicen lo contrario.

—¡Suficiente precisión! —El lobo de ojos azules volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para dispararlo al otro lado de la azotea. Suspiró profundamente. —Los tenemos donde queremos, ¿verdad? Después de que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer, conseguiremos el poder necesario para destruir a GUN y poder vivir pacíficamente al final, ¿cierto?

—Tenlo por seguro. —Rugan chocó sus puños, risueño. —Después de todos estos años… Finalmente tenemos la oportunidad de que nuestras vidas giren por completo. Por fin nos libraremos de su presión, de sus cadenas, de su infierno, y conseguiremos nuestra libertad. Sin importar quién intente detenernos, cambiaremos este mundo para el futuro de nosotros cinco. GUN no sobrevivirá por más tiempo. Ha hecho suficiente para ser destrozada cien veces, miembro por miembro, hasta que no quede ningún maldito soldado de pie. Y si Sonic o alguno de sus amigos se interpone en el proceso… esas excusas de héroes lo lamentarán. —Sus ojos rojos relampaguearon furiosamente y esbozó una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados. —Y en cuanto a ti, Abraham Towers, TE PUEDO ASEGURAR de que el peor castigo caerá sobre ti. Nadie va a salvarte otra vez. Sufrirás y arderás en el mismo infierno donde nos encerraste, una y otra vez. Y no habrá nada ni nadie que nos impedirá hacerte pagar por tus pecados…

_El Karma vino a hacer justicia, y no se marchará sin tu alma._


End file.
